The Rocker and the Mechanic
by SetoAngel01
Summary: (Sing 2016 AU) A down-on-her-luck rocker's motorcycle breaks down in front of an old mechanic shop three months after her ex cheated on her. Can the gorilla mechanic with the voice of an angel fix her bike…as well as her heart in the process?
1. Breakdown

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 1**

 **Rated: T**

 **Breakdown**

 _Chapter Summary: (Sing 2016 AU) A down-on-her-luck rocker's motorcycle breaks down in front of an old mechanic shop three months after her ex cheated on her. Can the gorilla mechanic with the voice of an angel fix her bike…as well as her heart in the process?_

* * *

 **This seriously came out of fucking nowhere yesterday and I just had to write this and I finished this chapter in under 30 minutes so I fear this is another plot bunny that won't be kept down…we'll see. Hope y'all enjoy regardless. ;-p**

* * *

" **Dammit**! Just fucking DAMN it **ALL**!" Ash screamed, hitting the metal bike as if that would force it to come back to life; that her violent coercion would somehow cause it to jump and rev underneath her.

Forcing herself to take a much needed breath, she laid her shaking hands above the shiny chrome surface.

Cursing her motorcycle, her fucking horrible luck of it breaking down here in the middle of nowhere, and _especially_ her shitty, cheating, gigantic asshole of an ex boyfriend who took _her_ beloved car and left her with this piece of scrap-metal he took as payment for most of their shared belongings when they were kicked out of their apartment.

It was already three months ago where she found him in bed with two of their so called "groupies" when she was out trying to speak to a manager about some missed payments…

 _The whole life she knew before that moment felt nothing but a dream to her now…_

Five years of being with Lance felt like a gigantic waste of her life and time as well as a career they had together…if you could call singing at coffee shops, restaurants, and dirty bars for meager wages a career, but it was all she fucking knew and now it was gone.

"Fuck my life…" she whimpered, hand moving back to grasp pathetically at her guitar case; the last semblance of normality to her crazy upside-down universe she inhabited now. Taking another calming breath as a few tears of betrayal stung like all hell as they slipped down her cheeks.

As if fate wasn't cruel enough, a drizzle of rain from the dark clouds began dripping onto her pelt. Stealing one glance at her dead phone was when she realized she wasn't going anywhere tonight. Desperation coiling like molten lava in her gut, she found her one salvation when she looked to her right to where her motorcycle just happened to die out on her.

The sign was worn, the red paint chipped upon the board aside of the building but its message was clear. 'J's Mechanics' was all it read - no cheery neon 'OPEN' sign to greet her, only the barest hints of light scraping through the minimal windows.

Last time she checked her phone before the battery died, it was nearing midnight so she knew it wouldn't be open but she at least hoped the person who owned this shop would have pity on a soaking wet porcupine with a dead phone to at least give her an outlet to charge it for a bit as she called a tow truck to haul out her shitty motorcycle out for a few bucks of scrap metal.

Having little choice or options and the droplets of cool rain sticking to her quills, fur, red leather jacket, and beloved guitar were far too alarming for her to care about her pride anymore. Jumping off the bike, she grabbed her guitar and made the slow walk of shame to the front door. Small fist hesitating for only a second before she gave it three firm knocks and prayed for a miracle.

Ash heard rustling coming from inside, the sounds of blinds being shifted before all of a sudden, the door was thrown wide open to reveal what could be an answer to prayer or a cruel joke when a very tall, very annoyingly attractive gorilla stood on the other side. The warm light illuminating his broad shoulders and muscular outline as well as his lack of attire other than a tank top and loose sweatpants which were hanging super low on his hip bones.. _.not that she minded…_

"...'ello?" he asked, British accent heavy on his tongue as he looked down at her with the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey, ya open or what?" she decided upon the worst first greeting imaginable.

It seemed to take him by surprise; chestnut eyes widening as he stared at her for a minute before they skirted toward the sack of shit motorcycle parked next to the curb. She felt there was an obvious "no" going to come out considering this guy looked like he literally just rolled out of bed if his messy hair was any indication but she had another trick up her sleeve.

"Look, if you can't fix the bike, do you at least got an outlet or a phone so I can call someone to haul this piece of shit to the dump?"

A strange, bewildered look flashed on his face; probably an underhanded insult of her thinking he wouldn't be able to fix it perhaps - she wasn't exactly sure.

"S-Sure. But first, let me take a look at it." Thankfully, it still worked.

All at once, he'd slipped past her and to the curb where he'd easily kicked up the stand and began rolling the small bike (compared to his stature anyway) into his shop…house? Both? She couldn't tell from this angle with the only one lamp on from nearby table.

As he moved past her and placed the bike back on its stand, he approached her again.

"Come on in - it shouldn't be too long." the confidence in his voice very apparent as he gestured for her to enter and while she wanted to hesitate, another side of her glanced back up to this handsome stranger and knew for sure that this night had instantly turned around in her favor.


	2. Enclosed

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 2**

 **Rated: T**

 **Enclosed**

 _Chapter Summary: This handsome gorilla mechanic invites her into his shop and Ash isn't exactly sure what to expect..._

* * *

 **Wow, I cannot believe the support I got for only one chapter. You guys are amazing. Hope you continue to enjoy this rampant little plot bunny because it sure is fun to write. ;-p**

* * *

Upon walking into the door, the tall gorilla switched on a light nearby and the whole garage came to life. Ash flinched at the brightness that suddenly plagued her retinas but it cleared up quickly when the now illuminated garage came into view. Taking only a moment to place her guitar case near the door before looking around what was previously only darkness.

Icy blue eyes took in a large open area with cabinets of tools, multiple boxes open and splaying their contents of materials ranging from unused tarps and new bottles of different fluid for cars. What she believed to be spare vehicle parts littered much of the floor in neat piles separated by type, and tires making a tidy tower against a wall. For all of its initial appearance of nothing more than a cluttered mess, it was actually (and rather surprisingly) quite clean and organized. Continuing with the visual exploration, her eyes landed on her motorcycle; parked beside it were two other cars, one of them with its hood open and appeared to be in the middle of an extensive repair.

Overall, the inside of this shop was well-kept although the smell of gasoline and motor oil wasn't the most pleasant - it wasn't bad either. As dingy and old as this place appeared on the outside, Ash had to admit that it was quite decent - can't judge a book by its cover she supposed...

"Miss? Do you want me to make enough coffee for you?" He suddenly asked and Ash couldn't help but shoot him a bemused expression.

"Huh?" she muttered. The guy's British-ness coming into serious question for she suspected Earl Gray tea and crumpets to be offered…but coffee?

"W-Would you like some coffee? I was gonna make a pot since it seems like it's going to be a long night." he chuckled and she ignored how nice of a laugh he had.

"Uh, sure." she hid behind a casual shrug.

The gorilla flashed her a smile before getting back to where he was indeed scooping coffee grounds into a well-used percolator. She watched him do that for awhile before feeling a bit creepy about it and turned her eyes back to her surroundings.

"Should be ready in a bit. Be sure to help yourself - there's sugar and creamer by the pot…" he gestured and she glanced over to the very tall counters and shot him a rather exasperated look.

"A stool is there too." he finished with a lopsided smile.

Ash peered around him and indeed there was a wooden stool…this guy must deal with clients of all shapes and sizes after all.

"Oh. Cool."

He nodded before heading back to where her motorcycle was parked. Kneeling down a bit and looked as if he was about to start working before he glanced down to his pajama-ish attire.

"Eh, uh, before I can access the damage, I need to go change - so um, if you'll excuse me." he chuckled a bit nervously whilst standing up to leave the room. Yet before he could step outside the room, he turned back and said, "While I'm gone, there's an outlet behind the toaster if you care to charge your phone."

Without even giving him another glance, Ash was moving; pushing the stool and climbing atop to see the vision of her salvation - a working outlet.

"Ugh, thank **God**." she muttered to herself as she dug her chord and phone out of her leather jacket pockets and plugged in the long-dead device that came to life with a pleasant ping and a green lightening bolt symbol on the once-black screen. Since the phone was a few years, it needed to charge up at least fifteen minutes before she felt safe turning it on again. Accepting the fact she couldn't check it anytime soon, she glanced back over to the garage area and seen the gorilla mechanic was still absent.

Ash's brows furrowed at the strangeness of that - this guy was sure the naive, trusting sort.

Answering his door after midnight to help a complete stranger was way beyond the kindness she was accustomed to. Far more used to being exploited and abused by those she swore loved her; whether it be her ex or so-called "friends" who refused to speak with her since she threw Lance's bitch ass out of their shared apartment and fired him from the band.

More pessimistic side of Ash still wondered if this was somehow just a ruse, that this nice-guy thing was just an act and he was planning some nefarious deeds but she wasn't scared; hand subconsciously tightening around a small pocket knife she kept deep in her skirt pocket. Yet she released it a second later. The guy seemed completely harmless; didn't seem like the type to hurt anybody - rather the opposite by what she'd seen of him thus far but you could never be too careful.

Ignoring the strange feeling that settled in her gut, she climbed down before pushing the stool over to the coffee pot where he'd left two clean cups nearby.

Ash filled it with what she coined 'black gold'; the slightly bitter scent and its promise of caffeine already easing the dull ache in her head. The coffee in the cup was followed by some cream and a generous amount of sugar before she quickly stirred it and brought the porcelain to her black lips. Sweet, hot elixir and it's wisps of steam coiling around her face quickly soothing the remaining chill that echoed across her pelt from the rain outside.

Tilting the cup slightly, the hot liquid slipped into her mouth but before she could swallow, the handsome stranger suddenly reappeared around the corner and what he was wearing had Ash almost choking on the sip of coffee. A uniform that would admittedly not be special on anyone really but the way the blue cotton material hugged the breadth of his broad shoulders, narrow hips, and all the generous amount of muscle in-between was far more alluring than she would ever care to admit. How the **fuck** could a blue mechanic's uniform look _that_ good?!

 _…only one thing was certain - it was going to be a LONG night…_


	3. Introductions

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 3**

 **Rated: T**

 **Introductions**

 _Chapter Summary: Earlier trepidation slowly melting away, these two strangers start to get to know each other over a cup of coffee._

* * *

 **I'm still amazed at how much love this story has gotten already at only three chapters in. So glad y'all are liking it thus far and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint! ;-)**

* * *

The gorilla walked back into the room; still unaware of her presence for he was too busy staring down at his hands. Massive hands that were still zipping up the mechanic's uniform and she caught a sneak peek of the gray skin of his obviously thickly muscled chest. Ash's face growing hot almost immediately and mouth slightly agape before he finally pulled it all the way closed…why did she feel disappointed…?

Suddenly, chestnut eyes were glancing over at her and she took notice of the flush accenting his cheeks.

"Oi - sorry." he said while walking back into the room and no doubt took notice of her slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression. Luckily for her, he probably just thought he'd frightened her with his sudden presence…at least she hoped so. The last thing she wanted to do was be blatantly ogling him.

Ash shrugged it off before taking another long sip of her, admittedly still too hot, coffee. It may have burned on the way down but the sugary substance felt like liquid gold filling her throat at the moment (the fact it was also distracting her from admiring this guy's banging physique was just an added bonus…)

"How's the coffee?" he asked as he sidled up next to her and began filling his own cup.

The sudden close proximity caused her to instinctively flinch back; face burning when she felt the sheer heat radiating from his massive form and _damn_ , why was it so alluring? She buried those thoughts under her 'I'm cold and wet' excuses even if her once damp fur and quills had probably long since dried.

"Eh, it's alright I guess." Ash muttered, burying her nose back into her ceramic cup to keep her from having to continue this sparkling conversation - why was she so fucking bad at small talk?

"Good. I tend to make the coffee too strong so if ya like it, I'll take that as a compliment." he responded and Ash just grunted something nonsensical in reply.

From the stool, she couldn't help but avert her eyes to him as he poured a generous amount of creamer but scarcely a touch of sugar into the cup. Trying to focus on anything other than the bulging biceps that flexed wonderfully when he stirred the beverage - and _damn_ , he smelt good…

Reminding herself she merely frustrated in every facet of the word and the guy _was_ attractive (admittedly an 9…fuck, 11 out of 10 whereas the only other guy she had ever been with was a 4 at best, a negative 2 if you took his shitty personality into account). So who could blame her for getting flustered? It had been **years** since she was single and being the loyal girlfriend she was, she kept her eyes averted from hot guys…but _now_ …

Ash shook her head furiously after taking another drink; needing anything to say to break up her own perturbed thoughts. She swallowed thickly; heart racing and palms starting to sweat - dammit, why did she feel like she was in middle school and getting hormones for the first fucking time?!

Icy eyes flitting over to him to think of something - anything to further keep her mind out of the gutter and they ran over his broad chest but it was for another reason when she found what she was looking for.

"So…Johnny, huh?"

The gorilla seemed a bit surprised, glancing down at her with those innocent, wide brown eyes. Seemingly befuddled and rather confused by how she knew but she quickly gestured down to his left shirt pocket where indeed was a red 'Johnny' embroidered into the suit.

"Oh. Heh. Yeah. Keep forgetting my name's on there." he laughed while running a thumb over the threadwork and Ash swore she felt the bristle of his chesty laugh against her arm. That sure as hell was not helping her condition…

"I'm 'orry! I should have introduced m'self earlier - as you know, the name's Johnny. It's very nice to meet you, Miss…" he continued, offering a large hand which she stared at for probably longer than what was strictly polite.

"Ash - better drop the Miss though if you want me to answer you." she finally was able to say but she didn't make a move to shake his hand and after a moment, he'd realized she wasn't going to shake it and dropped it back down to the countertop.

" _Ash_ …" he said in that thick Cockney accent and dammit, why did something so simple as a gorgeous guy saying her name make her chest feel funny?! "That's a nice name - it fits ya." he finished with what she was quickly learning was his signature smile.

"Mm-hmm - and I guess ya look like a Johnny." he supposed she should say something semi-nice; the dude was fixing her car after all.

Johnny chuckled at that, finding her dry sarcastic humor a lot funnier than others did - most would think she was being a bitch, but not this guy…just what was his deal?

"Thanks." he said before taking a long swig of coffee.

Ash averted her eyes and followed his lead; feeling a bit more at ease as she took another sip of coffee. She wasn't sure if it was the caffeine or the lighter atmosphere, but she was surprised at just how good this coffee tasted. Even better than the overly-expensive ice coffees she normally got; in the back of her mind, she could sum it up to the attractive company, but she quickly squashed that down with a shake of her head. Ignoring those thoughts to thank the caffeine and the warmth of the beverage after being stuck in the cold and rain most of the night.

 _The porcupine swore that's all it was…_

"Anyway, uh - l-let's see what's going on here." Johnny spoke after that rather short silence before he made his way to the motorcycle and Ash found herself instinctively following him.


	4. Technicalities

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 4**

 **Rated: T**

 **Technicalities**

 _Chapter Summary: This new 'acquaintance' mechanic, Johnny, sets to work on repairing Ash's broken motorcycle._

* * *

 **Thanks for your patience and all the love you've been heaping on this little plot bunny. Hopefully the next one won't take a month to get out. ;-p**

* * *

Ash watched intently as Johnny knelt next to the hunk of metal she no doubt despised almost just as much as her slimy ex. Cursed it for causing her yet another bump in the road of her life; a pause in _finally_ getting over the past few months. One that seemed to be haunting her like a revengeful ghost hellbent on her ultimate destruction…and she swore the bike was in on it...

Depressing thoughts aside, Ash noticed the kneeling gorilla pulling up his sleeves a tad before his fingers ever made contact with the bike's shiny chrome surface. Gentle, chestnut eyes scanning over it (nothing compared to the death stare she was currently giving the waste of scrap-metal) and to the side where the engine resided underneath; the barest hints of furrowed brows accentuating his annoyingly way too attractive face.

"Hmm, let's see here." he muttered more to himself than anything when he reached for a powered drill and began removing the nuts and bolts that kept the protective shield over the engine. With incredibly steady hands that Ash envied, he removed the top plate and placed it to the side with a slight thunk on the concrete; the engine now completely exposed to the bright lights of the garage overhead…and damn, it looked nothing more than a hot mess to Ash's untrained eyes.

A greasy mess of coils, tubes, metal, various colored wires, and parts she would have not the _slightest_ fucking idea what to do with.

"Doesn't look _too_ bad." Johnny spoke again upon giving it a once over - Ash thought she misheard him for she was full on ready to suggest the trash heap again upon seeing it.

Johnny grew silent again and Ash began to figure out the slight nuances of his personality shining through. The guy got lost in his head a lot it seemed and spoke only to get a thought out as if to remind himself to stay on track or something.

Interesting.

"So, ya said it just broke down on the side of the road, right?" Johnny asked, eyes flitting up to hers for only a millisecond.

"Pretty much..?" Ash replied in more of a question than answer.

"Was there any sputtering or jolting to the vehicle before it stopped?"

"I don't remember." she replied truthfully with a casual shrug of one shoulder. During those moments when her bike died out on her, her mind was _way_ too overrun with Lance's betrayal and her hatred for this entire damn situation to really notice the bike failing underneath her. It's careening feeling when she was forced to pull over was too fucking much like her own life for her to notice until it came to a swift stop in front of his shop.

"Okay." he grunted out a reply with a slight nod in her direction before his attention was turned back to her bike. "Ya got the keys?" he asked with a slightly grease-smudged hand held out and she placed them into his massive palm. Ignoring how her stomach fluttered when his warm fingers brushed hers.

Just what the _hell_ was wrong with her tonight?!

Johnny didn't seem to notice her internal distress whatsoever. Instead he remained all business - busy leaning over the bike and swiftly putting the keys into the ignition and turning them. Wrist twisting the keys and unsuccessfully trying to start the bike; to Ash's surprise, it rumbled a bit but quickly died out with a groan of the engine and a slight sputter.

The gorilla's brows furrowed at the sound before muttering, "That could be a few things, I just hope it's not an electrical issue. Those are definite pains in the bum."

Seemingly unsatisfied, he grunted out a slight bit of displeasure before dropping the keys into his chest pocket before began fiddling with some copper cylinders that he'd exposed by taking of the protective chrome.

Ash smirked at the use of 'bum' but otherwise stayed back and essentially supervised.

Johnny spoke occasionally; moreso to himself as he tried to diagnose the problem with the motorcycle. He'd study the engine for awhile, tinkering with certain objects, loose wires, and even simply wiping off some of the dirtier parts of the engine with an old red t-shirt. The gorilla worked steadily as time passed; sporadically taking a few moments to access the bike, take a drink of coffee, and removing and replacing pieces with spare parts scattered around his feet.

Occasionally, he would get up to retrieve a tool but for the most part, he kept quiet and she did as well. The silence was nice at first but it did nothing but make Ash feel more than a bit antsy. She'd always hated the feeling of being cooped up or held back and this was no exception even if it needed to be done.

Ash felt more or less in the way as she stood nearby and watched him around his broad shoulders. It was obvious quickly the guy knew what he was doing but Ash was still wary of all of this; more than a bit on the edge and the coffee was slowly helping but not quickly enough.

"So, uh - if I may be so bold as to ask you - just…what were ya doing out there riding so late?" Johnny asked suddenly and Ash flashed him a strange look; ready to growl something back for he sounded a lot like her father for a split second. The look on her face must have caused him to rethink and he quickly covered his bases.

"I mean, uh, your headlights are really dim, the bulbs were nearly burnt out. It's - It's just kinda dangerous to be riding this late without properly working headlights." he motioned to where he indeed was fixing the headlights and Ash bit back a snarky reply for she was not paying him for repairing her lights. He's working on the headlights when the damn thing didn't start?!

"It's the only transportation I have and I sure as hell ain't riding the buses this late. Kinda didn't have a choice." Ash decided to answer his question in a biting tone rather than chewing him out. He's probably the only mechanic who'd help this time of night so screaming right now wasn't exactly a proper response.

Johnny said nothing. Instead, he quietly replaced the bulbs in the headlights.

The anger bubbling fading away a bit for one main reason - there was concern in his voice. He was just some guy worried for her and if it was any consultation, Ash just wasn't used to being fawned over. It wasn't in her DNA to play the damsel in distress and harbor these feelings in guys like they had to protect her (as if Lance would pay heed to those anyway - the asshole). But if Ash was truthful with herself, she didn't want that then and she sure as hell didn't now even if the guy was hot as fuck and it was kind of nice someone actually gave a shit…

Even if it was just a stranger.


	5. Concern

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 5**

 **Rated: T**

 **Concern**

 _Chapter Summary: Johnny continues to try and fix Ash's motorcycle and she learns something horrific...and something rather heartwarming as he does so._

* * *

 **Well, this took forever lol.**

 **Believe me, I didn't mean to take longer than two months on this. I think the main reason for it is that I sadly hit a semi-roadblock like I do whenever it comes to outlining the middle bits of stories because, believe it or not, I already have the last three chapters completely finished. Figuring out how to get to the end is the problem. Meh, I'll figure it out eventually… ;-p**

 **Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!**

* * *

Thirty minutes came and went as Johnny struggled with figuring out exactly what the problem with the motorcycle was.

Normally, Ash would be pacing around, checking the time every five seconds and telling him to hurry the fuck up, but in this instance, she remained rather amused watching him remove and replace parts to little to no success. Hands acquiring a fair amount of black grease smeared into the lines of his skin in the process, yet he didn't seem to mind or care; didn't even bother rubbing his soiled hands onto the dingy red rag he had stuffed into his back pocket.

Ash watched as Johnny's brows became more furrowed with every passing moment, the quirk of his lips and steady hands not waning as he continually tried to figure out exactly what was keeping the bike from running.

"Aw, bugger - mus' be electrical." he grunted under his breath, pulling back another metal plate to reveal the wiring. The mess of blues, black, reds, and yellows tangled together in what she could only describe as a fucking mess.

Ash's eyes gravitated from the revealed wiring to Johnny's face.

The mechanic was studying the chaos with a professional gaze, flitting about from one port to another and trying to diagnose the underlying issue in the mess of colorful wiring. The gorilla lifted his grease smeared hand and inadvertently brushed his finger over his cheek before he began tweaking a mess of blue wires.

Without her consent, Ash followed his fingers to his face where her eyes remained; the smear of black grease it left behind on the gray skin was strangely attractive.

"Oi. Aw man, um, hey - if it's no trouble, would ya mind handin' me dem needle-nose pliers?" Johnny was suddenly speaking to her and she immediately jolted back. Face flushed crimson when he gave her a strangely amused smirk and she pursed her lips, about to bite back a retort about having been caught blatantly staring.

Yet, Johnny didn't say anything, rather motioning to the toolbox nearby and the red handle of the tool in question easily within reach.

"Uh…Sure. Whatever." Ash swallowed back her shame and did as he asked. His occupied hands holding two tangles of wires he obviously didn't intend to let go of so easily.

After maneuvering his right to hold both sets so he could grab the pliers from her small outstretched hand, he muttered a breath of 'thanks' while Ash tried not to flinch back when his warm fingertips brushed her tiny palm.

"'orry." he continued after tying off the ends and reattaching them to the correct port, "I woulda got it myself if these weren't so bloody tangled. The last bloke who worked on this bike didn't have a damn idea what they were doin." he finished while shaking his head and trying to play off the seriousness of the situation with an empty chuckle.

Ash pursed her lips at his comment and narrowed her eyes at what had to be the lack of professional work he was referring to and she couldn't help but agree with him.

Forcing her to recall the last time it was worked on flitting into her subconscious.

Lance paying some dude a measly twenty bucks and fast food lunch to "fix" the bike when it had been backfiring and the engine rattled more than what was normal. Ash pestered him to get a professional considering this was their vehicle they were talking about! If he fucked it up and they were on the freeway when something happened, that meant certain death, yet Lance didn't seem to care or even consider the consequences.

Ash sighed under her breath, "Ya can thank my worthless ex for that one," she grumbled lowly. Arms crossing as she fought another onslaught of anger rising in her; pushing down the desire to track Lance's worthless ass down and beat the shit out of him for putting her life at risk to save a few hundred bucks.

"Yer boyfriend tried ta fix it?" came Johnny's confused reply.

" **EX** -boyfriend," she balked, "and _no_ , he hired some random handyman that lived, or rather squatted, in our apartment complex. The guy told him he'd fixed plenty of motorcycles before - heh, yeah right! Worst was Lance fuckin' believed him even when the fucker could barely even figure out where to put the key!" Ash shook her head at the memory and purposefully ignored the highly concerned look Johnny flashed her.

"...Yer ex-boyfriend jus' let some random bloke fix your motorcycle?" Johnny said aloud as if mulling it over in his head and the incredulous meaning behind it.

"Yep." Ash popped her lips with the 'p' and tightened her arms around herself. "Surprised the damn thing even ran after whatever he did to try and 'fix' it."

Johnny's mouth opened and closed a few times as if wanting to say something but changing his mind at the last moment.

He remained silent.

Turning around to continue his careful (and grueling) work of organizing the wires into their proper place as the garage fell into an uncomfortable silence and there suddenly was a tenseness that hadn't been there before.

So much so that Ash started rubbing the toe of her scuffed biker boot into a marginal crack in the pavement below her feet; mostly to keep her mind occupied and eyes off the gorilla near her. Recalling some things she tried and forget as well as accepted that it wasn't necessarily wise to air out her dirty laundry to an absolute stranger but in him asking about the bike's history, it was bringing out a lot of resentment she tried burying down to little or no success.

Ash suddenly flinched when she heard a clang - eyes rising to Johnny who had dropped a wrench and was shaking his head and working in a rather frustrated manner; so unlike his steady assurance that had been there just moments prior.

"Uh, somethin' wrong?" she asked, coyly backing up a step and instinctively reaching for the pocket knife in her jacket. It was a sudden change in demeanor from the laid-back gorilla and she was not at all pleased to see it.

"It's just a flippin' _mess_ in 'ere." he grunted a reply, motioning to the mess of wires. "Ya were right! I'm surprised it ran at all after what he did - one overpowered jolt or misfirin' would have made it die out in an instant! It's lucky ya broke 'own where ya did instead of the blasted freeway!" his eyes were locked onto hers now and her stomach fluttered at the obvious concern and barely concealed anger lacing those impossibly kind eyes.

"You're telling me…" she muttered under her breath but Johnny wasn't done.

"Pardon my French, but yer ex's incompetence coulda killed ya - the wanker! I mean, who the hell hires someone not even certified ta fix their vehicle? It's not only incredibly idiotic - it's bloody suicide!" he muttered before a flush of red shame filled his cheeks and he quickly turned his attention back to the work of his hands.

"..."

"…I'm 'orry, Miss...Pardon me - i-it's not my place to speak out. I'm sorry." he said as almost an afterthought before quietly getting back to fixing the last "mechanic's" mess.

Ash deflated, not even noticing her quills had puffed out and her body was incredible tense. A sense of relief and something she dared not question filled her chest as she mulled over Johnny's words and uncharacteristic (from what she's known of thus far) anger.

It hit her now just how little Lance ever cared.

Aside from the harsh words and pushing her to the background, and hell, even before the slimy asshole decided to shack up with two little sluts in _their_ bed (what she later discovered was no where near the first time) - he risked her life. Sure, perhaps it wasn't willingly - Lance was dense as fuck and probably would have no idea how dangerous it was to have some random handyman try and fix a motorcycle - but still, it fucking hurt.

How five years of her life she gave meant shit to him that even her safety wasn't even a slight concern.

The many times he brushed aside her warnings to reap his own benefits whether if it was from their careers or otherwise. Lance and his indulgent selfishness being the reason she still felt the aftershocks of their harsh break-up. Cutting words and actions from their time together effected her deeply - how he pushed her aside and didn't give credit to her input regarding their career. Doing what he wanted _when_ he wanted and she was the one in the wrong if she chose to do otherwise or go against his wishes.

So many times she had to apologize for shit she didn't do or him walking out when she denied him anything (or he didn't get his way). How this guy she thought loved her; called 'boyfriend' for so many years…didn't care about her whatsoever. It was a hard pill to swallow, but she realized she could have easily died tonight because of his uncaring nature and it was only luck or even some sort of divine intervention she broke down in front of a shop. A shop with someone who was competent and kind enough to fix a stranger's bike in the middle of the night.

Tenseness in her body fading, Ash lifted her eyes and couldn't help the small smirk forming on the edge of her lips upon seeing Johnny's incredibly flushed face as he continued his work. It was obvious the guy rarely went off or spoke out of turn by his reaction and truthfully, while Lance never cared, it was nice that someone did.

Johnny breathed out a deep sigh, "Don't worry." he muttered, breaking her out of her semi-trance all without ever looking her way, "I'll make sure it's fixed properly this time 'round."

Ash bit her lip and watched him toil away; the gorilla seemed to have a new-found determination to fix the problem and fix it correctly. While not exactly sure of the warmth filling her chest at his concern, she had to admit it wasn't a terrible feeling. With that thought, she found herself allowing her lips to curl up only slightly as she continually watched him work.


	6. Dreams

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 6**

 **Rated: T**

 **Dreams**

 _Chapter Summary: An innocent question has Ash reluctantly opening up to Johnny.  
_

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking - "What? Another chapter in only a week? What is happening?!"**

 **Basically the reason is that I've been working hard on a Johnny x Ash Christmas-themed fict and while taking a break from that (from time to time at least), I was able to finish another chapter of this in the process.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the continued support! xoxo**

* * *

"So…" Johnny muttered after another (seemingly unending) terse silence. Hands firmly holding a dirtied wrench as he uncovered another area of paneling and yet more wires he needed to fix.

"Ya play guitar?" he finally asked, flicking a brief glance at her over his broad shoulder.

Ash blinked at the question that seemingly came out of nowhere until she noticed she'd left her guitar case perched on the wall near the front door - directly now in his line of sight. She supposed her boring holes into the back of his head and constantly peering over his shoulder was probably not the most comfortable feeling for him so if he was trying to make small talk to break up the tension, she supposed she could at least humor him.

Admittedly, it would at least make the time go faster - she at least hoped it would.

"Yeah, I do." she shrugged, eyes drifting to said case; casually visualizing the cacophony of stickers plastered on the black surface. Ash fully intending to peel off the ones her ex slapped on there - the mere sight of them was churning the acid in her stomach all over again.

"Gotta make a living somehow." she continued almost as an afterthought (or to take her thoughts elsewhere); regretting it the second it came out of her mouth. Did she really _want_ this stranger to know more about her personal life?

Johnny's eyes were suddenly meeting hers and Ash's thin brows lifted in return.

"Ya play guitar for a livin'?"

"...Yes?" she stated more as a question than a legitimate answer; folded arms still staying firm across her chest. "I-I sing too."

Johnny's expression was blank for a few seconds before suddenly, there was a sense of wonder and excitement filling his eyes; a rather attractive, boyish expression that her accelerating heart reacted to rather pathetically.

"Oi, really? Y-Ya mean ya actually get paid to play shows and whatnot?" he continued eagerly, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Heh. Yeah." she smirked, feeling a bit proud of herself all of a sudden. "Whenever I get a gig anyway." Ash muttered the last part under her breath; trying to remain casual about it.

Ash wasn't exactly sure what to expect telling this average working Joe about her life for throughout her short existence on this planet, she recalled the multiple times others asked about her profession. The reactions she was used to was mainly scrutiny - their expressions ranging from pity, disbelief, and as if they didn't take her chosen profession (and her in turn) seriously whatsoever. Either she didn't deserve to do this as a means to support herself or that they fully expected her to crash and burn; displaying little to no faith in her talents…much like her mother and Lance.

Hence why her mother never supported her choices and her ex shoving her to the background hoping she relied on his bitch ass as the only way she could make anything out of her career (and life).

Yet instead of harsh scrutiny or a look of disbelief, Johnny was smiling; work nearly forgotten even as the wrench remain in his hands, hovering over his extensive work. The mechanic leaning over her motorcycle, uniform and hands (even his cheek) smudged with black grease but that didn't stop his genuine smile from being any less dazzlingly white.

"Wow, that's _really_ impressive, Ash." he said with a canine-showcasing smile; one so easily at home on his face. "Ya must be pretty amazin' if yer making a living outta it."

The compliment was not one she expected or frankly, was used to in the slightest.

Without her permission, Ash's face flushed deeply; black lips parting slightly as she stared down at the genuine expression not shifting the least bit on his face. One of her brows was furrowed, the other quirked slightly as if not really believing what she was hearing and halfway wondering if he was being sarcastic or untruthful. From his eyes meeting hers and his smile not faltering in the least, she knew that wasn't the case…

"Eh. I guess." she bit out a second later, eyes drifting from his to stare off to some fixed point above his head. "Not an easy living, but it's one I wanted."

"Sounds like a dream job ta me!" Johnny continued, unfaltering in his excitement easily evident in his thick accent. "Mus' be incredible ta get to do that for a job!"

"It's alright." she shrugged as if downplaying it all, "Stressful and hectic mainly." As much as she wanted to brag about it for she damn deserved to after all the hell she'd been through, her own insecurities kept her from doing so.

 _Damn Lance…_

"What job isn't stressful though?" he chuckled mirthlessly, the bags under his eyes a lot more obvious in the blaring light. She wondered why she didn't notice them earlier...

"True…" her voice tapered off slowly. The gorilla was still looking at her as if she was some kind of enigma or celebrity and she felt a bit off kilter but couldn't deny the fact it was strangely flattering.

The quiet permeated the room once again and eventually, Johnny continued his work of re-organizing and replacing frayed wiring; a tedious task Ash did not envy but appreciated. She just hoped she had enough money in her wallet to pay this guy; the most detrimental thing about her chosen profession. The pay so unsteady and random, it made it difficult to juggle needs and wants in a terrifying constant loop.

"But sometimes, it's be nice to have a normal job." Ash admitted lowly and Johnny glanced back at her; eyebrow ridges lifted in confused manner as if asking 'Why?'

"Like what you do," she gestured vaguely to his shop and the work he was currently doing on her bike, "It's steady work at least. Heh. What I wouldn't give to have my job be steady at least _sometimes_." Ash chuckled dryly. So many instances she recalled herself together meager paychecks in hope she could make it through to the next month without getting evicted from her apartment or at the very least, to buy something to eat that day. Intense stress of relying solely on working random gigs was not the glamorous lifestyle she intended for herself but he didn't need to know every detail of that inner hell.

 _Ash had revealed enough already…_

The wrench made a soft clang as he placed it by his folded knees. "Whataya mean?" he asked.

"Well, there's _always_ an animal needing a car fixed - me included - but hardly anyone needs to hire a musician for a venue unless it's a special occasion," she shrugged. "It just makes it hard to have a steady income is all, but, I'm not gonna lie, it's fucking amazing to get paid to play and sing for an hour or two."

"Yeah, I bet." he chuckled deeply, his laugh reverberating nicely in the echoing garage. "I'm happy for ya - not many can live out their dreams like you seem to have done for yerself."

Ash's half-smile fell a bit as his eyes left hers and gravitated back to his work and she was left staring at his profile. Arms that were crossed tight around her chest loosened as the words he just spoke lay heavy in the air surrounding her.

Johnny was happy for her.

Whether he was just some random guy stuck in this dead-end job or he didn't plan this life for himself and he simply had no choice in the matter, she didn't know. Didn't know if he was happy or had unfulfilled dreams like so many others did and randomly assuming wasn't answering those questions (not that she intended to ask).

Even if this profession was one he ultimately chose for himself, it didn't make what he said any less valid - she _was_ living her dream.

Sure, it wasn't exactly as she wanted it to be just yet; it also didn't make Lance any less of an asshole for ripping their band (and her life) apart…but she was still living her dream - wasn't she? There were many regrets and things she wished had been done differently, but she still wouldn't change it. She was a musician, a rocker, and even if Lance was out of the picture permanently, that didn't change anything. She was living her life on her own terms, and dammit, she was going to continue doing so regardless of those who tried tearing her down.

The thought of it had a soft smile forming on her lips; the heaviness of the tension lifting as she watched the work of Johnny's steady hands.


	7. Curiosity

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 7**

 **Rated: T**

 **Curiosity**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash decides it's about time to learn more about the handsome Johnny even only if it's to sate her horrible curiosity._

* * *

 **Thought it was about time Ash learned more about Johnny. ;-3 This one was way too much fun to write; that savage porcupine has little to no filter. XD**

 **Off topic and in case anyone asks and since I kinda already outlined this story to not include Johnny telling Ash of his past (mostly including his father's criminal background and whatnot). So since Johnny will not be spilling the beans to Ash, I thought I'd clarify a little. BD is just as much a criminal in this AU as he is in the movie - perhaps moreso. More lucrative gang dealings that Johnny was not proud to be involved in. Yes, BD is in prison in this AU as well as all of Johnny's uncles - leaving Johnny solely in charge of the Mechanic's shop his father used to run once upon a time to make extra buck during the earlier years of his gang dealings.  
**

 **I still believe Johnny somehow messed up his father's life much like he did in the movie - not being there for his father (even in this AU, he did not join a singing competition) when he was needed leading BD to get caught and incarcerated.**

 **Johnny, full of regret and guilt for not being there for his dad, reopened the shop to try and earn money to possibly get his father a good lawyer. At this point in the story, BD has been in prison for nearly a year and it's still a sore subject Johnny tends to try and not think about - you'll understand more as you read this chapter. BD's imprisonment also had a rather profound effect on Johnny's character - making him slightly more rough around the edges even if he's remains kind and respectful as ever.**

 **I picture this version of Johnny to let a few curses slip now and again - fight me.  
**

 **So, anyway, hope that clears some stuff up someone (or no one) may have been wondering but thought it was worth mentioning.**

 **With that out of the way, hope you enjoy. ;-p**

* * *

The light conversation remained thick in the air; a comforting one nonetheless.

Just two animals that didn't know of the other's existence only an hour ago shooting the breeze and slowly getting to know each other if for nothing more than to fill the silence.

Frankly, it was something Ash hadn't done in a long time; so used to merely ignoring anyone (everyone) around her in favor of guarding her fragile, shattered heart. Ex's betrayal stinging like ever-living hell and making sure it didn't happen again - (hell, even before) it had always been easier to push others away than get suckered in hook, line, and sinker.

Yet there was something about this guy that had her putting those barriers down - at least slightly.

Ash wasn't sure if it was the mechanic's calm demeanor, soothing British accent, or the fact he was super easy on the eyes - _hell, maybe all three_ \- that had her opening up to him. Well - somewhat.

The conversation remained casual; well, as casual as could be after already admitting about her ex (and his assholeish-ness) regarding his abhorrent carelessness with her motorcycle. Careful not to include the fact he cheated on her - no use bringing up that to a virtual stranger.

So, Ash went on; avoiding anymore conversations about her ex by keeping the topics ranging from what kind of music she played, the fact she wrote her own songs, and what it was like performing for a living since he seemed rather intrigued by it.

As strange as it was to speak about her career to the mechanic merely fixing her motorcycle, the enthusiasm and wonder filling the gorilla's sultry brown eyes was worth humoring him - at least for a little while.

"Wow," Johnny muttered, his eyes leaving his strenuous work to flash her another look of astonishment when she told him of her last concert. One she was particularly proud of for it was the first time she performed in front of more than one-hundred animals in a single venue.

"It's like yer a celebrity or something." he drawled; eyes showcasing nothing but sheer astonishment.

Ash rolled her eyes at that compliment even if she had to admit it was rather flattering and had her heart fluttering strangely in her chest.

"Heh. Yeah, no, not even close - but…thanks." she chuckled warmly, toying with the edges of her red leather jacket sleeves. Hating the feel of her cheeks heating as she reached for her forgotten cup of coffee on a nearby table and drinking down another mouthful of the sweet, lukewarm beverage.

The weight of his eyes soon faded and she listened carefully to the sounds of him continuing to work.

A comforting sound with gentle clinks and the squeak of metal - hell, even the silence in-between. Johnny's steady breaths and him adjusting on the wooden stool he'd pulled out awhile back. Standing to gather more equipment or parts before settling back down to his task. All the while, she watched him from the corners of her eyes as she circled her finger along the porcelain cup and not wanting her gaze to linger on him for long, she began studying her surroundings.

Ash realized she had told him a lot about herself but she hardly knew anything about him - not that she really cared; just made breaks in conversations more than a little awkward.

So, she studied.

Blue eyes flicking over his the garage he must have lived; to tables, stands and walls hoping to see pictures that would give some kind of indication or hint to his life other than his obvious career - perhaps hoping to see pictures of his family.

Wife - or girlfriend maybe?

A glance to the mechanic's busy left hand told her he wasn't married or simply chose not to wear a ring. But marriage didn't seem consistent considering this was such a masculine-heavy atmosphere - nothing girly or frilly laying about even though his place was left surprisingly clean.

Ash's eyes went back over to him and chewed the inside of her cheek wondering if she'd been getting butterflies over someone who perhaps wasn't into females at all.

Only one way to find out for sure.

"So…are ya married?" Ash asked even before she realized the words left her mouth.

Johnny froze above his work; eyes wide and a bit shocked by the question that (admittedly) came out of fucking nowhere.

"...Um. P-Pardon?"

"Are you married?" she asked (she'd already dug a hole, might as well plunge herself in it - and well, she _was_ curious).

"Eh, uh, no. I'm not." he said with a chuckle and adorably flushed cheeks.

"So, you gotta girlfriend then?"

"Heh." he chuckled rather nervously, "N-No, I don't."

"...Boyfriend?"

"... _What_?!" his eyes widened further and he seemed rather offended, "No!" he answered quickly with a rather displeased look crossing his features. "I'm not bloody gay."

"Oh." Ash shrugged it off casually trying to play off this whole series of telling questions.

Johnny grew silent and she wondered if she perhaps crossed some line but in today's society, you can never be too sure and she would rather know for certain before catching any more glimpses of his taut ass from the corner of her eye every time he stood up. She _was_ forward anyway, so it wasn't as if asking these questions was in any way out of her personality.

"Just askin' - ya know, with how it is these days, you just never know." she admitted lowly, throwing out wanting to tell him how she was just shocked considering his level of attraction to probably either sex. A guy that handsome, muscular, and well-mannered was very desirable but maybe he was like her and still reeling from a bad break-up.

Anything was possible.

"...Wait - Why do ya ask?" he asked and it was Ash's turn to flush in panic.

"Huh? Oh. Just…ya know, filling the air. I never was very good at casual conversation." she replied even as she refused to look at him; hoping he took the red of her face as the chill caused from from her still damp quills and not the fact her heart was straight up beating out her chest.

Johnny's eyes were heavy on her when she continued.

"You live here alone, then?"

"Huh?" he seemed surprised at the other question but answered anyway, "…Um… Yeah. I do." he muttered and a pained expression suddenly flashed across his eyes before it faded as quickly as it came.

Ash, curious as all hell, kept quiet not wanting to push yet more boundaries tonight.

He was still a stranger after all.

"Oh." she tapered off; biting her lip and internally wondering if she should elaborate and one glance at the confusion lacing his brow made up her mind for her, "Um, well, the reason I asked is because you keep this place really clean - helluva lot cleaner than my apartment," she chuckled, trying to lighten the dense atmosphere - or rather reclaim the comforting one from only moments ago. "Just figured you had help. That's all."

It took a few moments, but Johnny's smile returned.

"Oh. Uh, thanks. I-I try." he replied steadily as he quietly resumed the work on her bike much to her relief.

"Well, it's workin'."

"Hmm. Yeah. Clients come and go all the time - wouldn't get much business if I let this place go ta shit." Johnny chuckled deeply around the curse leaving his lips and just like that, the tenseness was gone.

The cloud drifting away as soon as it came and Ash didn't bother fighting the smile that perked up the edges of her lips.


	8. Solace

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 8**

 **Rated: T**

 **Solace**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash finds Johnny's comforting presence hard to ignore._

* * *

The atmosphere filling the garage was almost… _decent_.

Tenseness had dissipated long ago followed by the new information she gained about him (although received by rather embarrassing questions) was floating around aimlessly in her head and forcefully pulling the barest hint of a smirk on her lips.

It was calm and quiet since both of them last spoke; a very comfortable silence where there was hardly any sounds marring or breaking it up aside from the clinks and scuffling as Johnny worked and occasionally moved about the garage. Replacing parts and seemingly finding the issue and steadily working toward its completion - only negative part was - she wasn't sure exactly how long it would take.

The gorilla been working on it off and on for more than an hour and it seemed as if there wasn't an end in sight. And it wasn't as if she could tell by watching - she had no idea what the hell he was even doing, much less deciphering how long it would take.

Ash, sorely tempted to ask how long he anticipated until completion, squished down the idea; curiosity heavy on her motionless tongue. It wasn't as if she had anywhere to go - or rather even wanted to go out in this torrential downpour. Constant pound of heavy droplets cascading effortlessly onto the windowpanes and the roof the building.

Yeah.

Not crazy about heading back into _that_ mess anyway.

Aside from the promise of a thorough soaking and freezing her to the bone, another bad side effect of the rain was it was causing in the realization of her crystal blue eyes and the fact they began to stray and blur.

The sounds of Johnny's quiet workmanship and the soft pattering of the rain was _too_ relaxing.

Rain tended to have that effect on her and it was clearly apparent in the heaviness she kept wiping at with her small paws as Johnny continually toiled away for what may have been minutes or days; she really couldn't tell you. Trying fruitlessly to abolish the feeling by polishing off her second cup of coffee. The lukewarm liquid filled her belly yet the normal jolt of caffeine seemed to be having little to no effect. She questioned if it was decaf but with the gusto Johnny seemed to be working on her motorcycle, she decided against it - that or he was naturally energetic like some kind of freakish enigma.

 _Probably the latter._

Ash didn't even notice her own waning energy; sleep pulling at her system for this was probably (definitely) the most comfortable she'd been in a _long_ time. Another thing she blamed Lance for - incurable insomnia and having trouble finding slight rest had been difficult these past few months since their tumultuous break-up and _damn_ , it was showing.

Much as she tried to hide the tiredness, it must have been obvious on her face and in her slouched posture of leaning against one of his tool cabinets was when his voice flooded the once-quiet garage.

"Hey, um, if yer tired, ya can crash on the couch if ya want," Johnny offered, motioning over to the next room. "It shouldn't be too much longer til I get your bike up 'n runnin', so feel free ta squeeze in a little kip."

Ash flinched at the voice from where she nearly nodded off in the empty cup still cradled in her paws; embarrassingly only catching the latter half of his outburst.

"A _what_ now? …the fuck's a kip?" she grumbled, admittedly more pissy than usual - she blamed her lack of sleep.

"Oh, uh, rest, nap - sorry." he chuckled warmly with the barest hints of pink adorning his cheekbones and her stomach churned slightly at the sight and sound. "Ya can take a man out of Britain but ya can't take the Britain outta the man."

Ignoring the fact she had yet to respond, she stilled in the moment to take a glance where he had motioned before. The room was dark but she could see the flashes of light coming from the television and a large couch covered in a blanket. Was that where he was sleeping when she woke him up?

Aside from her mind screaming at her what a horrible idea it was, Ash had to admit that it looked _damned_ comfortable…

Fuck, how many days had she not slept now? It was too damn many to count, that's what. Hence why she was even considering such a suspicious offer in the first place. Yes, she was very well aware that perhaps he was simply being kind but to let her guard down and fall asleep in some strangers house - that stranger being a massive gorilla when she was a petite porcupine?

As much as he screamed 'gentle-giant', it still didn't qualm the fluttering of her heart and quieting the many horrid possibilities of what could happen if she put her guard down for even a second.

"Uh, I probably better not." she muttered into her empty cup.

Johnny shrugged casually while flashing her a small smile, "It's up to you - just thought ya looked quite tuckered out and thought I'd offer. You're still free to change yer mind."

Immediately, he went back to work and Ash bit her lip and glanced back to the couch.

Try as she might, the heaviness of her eyelids could scarcely be ignored.

Quietly putting down her coffee cup on the nearby kitchen counter, Ash squared her shoulders and began wandering around the space trying her damnedest to keep her mind working and awake but during her fifth lap around the spacious garage and his kitchen, it was apparent it was not helping.

 _If anything, it only made it worse._

' **Fuck**!' she cursed inwardly as she wiped her tiny paws over her eyes; further smudging her carefully applied eyeshadow and eyeliner but at this point, she didn't care.

Without really realizing it, she found her feet carrying her to the room over - the darkened room beckoned. Upon closer inspection, the couch was a worn black mesh cloth couch covered by a plush green blanket and down pillows spread over it's well-used cushions. It looked like one of those couches you'd just sink in and never want to get out of.

In a brief slip of judgement, Ash found herself climbing atop its cushions.

Sinking into the incredibly soft and well-worn cushions; the plushness under her ass felt much too wonderful to be normal but she chalked it up to her sheer exhaustion. Ash took a deep breath and realized in brief horror and excitement that the blanket she just pulled over her lap _smelt_ like him - the barest hints of cologne and a fresh body wash.

Ash bit back the desire to bury her nose in it for dammit, she was more used to Lance's blankets always having a small of spilt food or alcohol in it's fibers, this was a decent change even if it was only for a moment.

That's what she told herself as she gently leaned back into the cushions and stared at the television positioned past the couch and coffee table.

Ash sternly told herself that she was only allowing herself to watch a few brief minutes of some mindless television and relax as he finished his work. If only to forget about the horrible turn her life took as well as get off her sore feet for a bit.

 _That's_ _ **it**_ _._

Yet, as a precaution, she slipped her knife out of her leather jacket pocket and cradled it protectively close to her chest just in case the gorilla in the adjoining room threatened to try something. Her back was also covered in quills so at least if the worst happened, it would buy her some time regardless.

It was almost laughable to her at this point to think of him trying anything so perhaps that's why she found herself sinking further into the unbelievably soft cushions. Bright lights from the television and the program on lured her to halfheartedly watch and while she was determined stay awake and watch it, her eyes fluttered closed anyway and before she was aware of what happened - she had fallen asleep.


	9. Shaken

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 9**

 **Rated: T**

 **Shaken**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash awakens to a startlingly beautiful voice…it's not what (or who) she would have ever expected…_

* * *

 **Funnest chapter by far! XD Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! Xoxo**

 **If any are curious, the song Johnny is singing is Shawn Mendes -** _ **There's Nothing Holding Me Back**_ **. Give it a listen while reading if you like. ;-p**

 **FF . net is finally back to working so I updated the chapter from the website rather than that horrid mobile app. Hope it's better.**

* * *

Less than an hour later Ash groggily awoke to a noise - singing to be specific.

It wasn't the thing that was completely out of the ordinary except the voice itself wasn't exactly normal. It wasn't an annoying commercial with overlayed voices selling a product or the radio for it wasn't accompanied by music of any kind - just a melodic voice that could put most angels to shame that was echoing throughout the room and tumbling pleasantly into her eardrums…

Crisp.

Soulful.

Beautiful - a siren's song she would admit it sounded to be had she heard one before.

A part of her wondered if she had died of hypothermia atop her motorcycle in the rain - it made sense in her sleep-induced mind anyway.

Perhaps there never was a mechanic's shop - the only thing waiting for her was a handsome gorilla grim reaper to guide her into the afterlife with promises of much-needed caffeine and a comfy couch to snooze on as he _'worked on her motorcycle'_.

It all made sense now because someone _that_ attractive tended to be nothing but a sleaze or asshole (or gay) while the guy she met couldn't be further from either.

Sighing softly, Ash was almost content in falling back into whatever afterlife awaited her but as she continued to listen, the song was one she'd heard before. Not any angelic choir leeching with highest praises or whatever music they'd play in hell (probably agonized screaming, ripping of flesh being torn from bones or the gnashing of sharp teeth), but rather, it was a song blasting all over popular radio stations she was forced to listen to whenever she walked inside a grocery store.

The curiosity far too great to ignore any longer, icy blue eyes reluctantly peeled open and instead of some kind of fluffy clouds or pits of molten hellfire, it was the same place she fell asleep.

Familiar green blanket that smelt like the handsome gorilla's cologne was still pulled up toward her shoulders. The light of the television nearby flashed some infomercial and she knew immediately it was not the source for the muffled voices coming from the speakers didn't match in the slightest.

… _So, where_ _ **was**_ _that enchanting voice coming from…?_

Sitting up from her slouching position, the singing got a little louder now that her ears weren't under the spell of sleep and her eyes widened when she glanced toward the source.

 _The garage._

Steeling herself for whatever awaited her, Ash tucked her knife back in her pocket and sat up fully. Taking a second to throw the warm blanket off her form and sauntering off the couch til her boots met the plush rug. Attempting to stay quiet (for a reason unbeknownst to her) as well as ignoring how her body swayed with the lull of sleepiness, she walked toward the entrance to the garage.

Eyes expecting to see some device blaring acappella music but what she saw instead had her blue eyes widening, jaw dropping and fingers grasping desperately into the doorway to keep herself upright.

 _The incredible singing voice was coming from none other than the mechanic…_

"'Cause if we lost our minds an' took it way too far, I know we'd be alright… Know we would be a'ight…" Johnny drawled with a smile on his face.

Brown eyes remained steadfast on her motorcycle while seated on a short stool in front of it. Her presence undetected as he focus purely on placing the last few bolts into place to close the wiring dock. Ash listened carefully to the barest hints of music leeching from his white earbuds while coming out of his mouth was probably the most annoyingly beautiful voice she'd ever heard.

"If ya were by my side and we stumbled in the dark, I know we'd be alright - **Yeah! We'd be** _ **alright**_!" he sang loudly; eyes closing and head thrown back slightly as the natural and crisp voice echoed throughout the garage in a show of acoustic wonder with how it bounced beautifully off the cement walls.

Ash's presence thankfully remaining unknown to his closed eyes and occupied ears.

"Oh, I've been shakin' - I love it when ya go take all my inhibitions and **baby** , there's nothin' holding me back!"

Instead of interrupting the gorilla who was now completely lost to the music now that his work was seemingly done, she simply watched how rhythmically his broad shoulders and body swayed to the beat in his ears. The wrench that had finished putting her motorcycle back together was now tapping on the floor with the melody.

" _...Woaahhh…_ Ya take me places that tear up my reputation n' manipulate my decisions! Baby, there's nothing holding me back. Ooh oh, there's _nothin'_ holding me ba-ack!" The rhythm smooth and startlingly perfect as he continued to sing and tapped his foot and the wrench to the rhythm only he could hear.

Even without a lick of auto tune or music accompanying, Johnny sang effortlessly. It was a talent she was instantly jealous of for her own vocal training had taken years to figure out and perfect while here was this mechanic singing better than most animals currently dominating in the music industry.

"I feel so free when yer with me, _baby!_ Baby, there's nothing holdin' me ba-ack…"

Voice cut off swiftly when the song ended; coffee brown eyes were suddenly slipping open and widened comically when they locked with hers across the room. Johnny's face took on a gorgeous pink flush and she didn't even bother hiding the smirk that pulled at her lips. Seeing how embarrassed he was was actually kinda cute - hell, it made her not even _that_ pissed that he woke her up.

"Oi, I-I-I'm _so_ sorry… Uh, did I wake ya?" Johnny tumbled through his words as the wrench that had been keeping a magnificent beat just moments prior fell to the floor with a heavy clink. It's release freeing his hands so he could swiftly remove the white earbuds before scratching nervously at the back of his head as he struggled to remain eye contact with her icy blues.

"..." it was one of the few times she wasn't sure _what_ to say.

"Heh. Sorry, stupid question. 'Course I did - else ya would still be asleep." he chuckled uneasily.

"..."

"I uh, fixed yer bike!" he seemed content to fill the silence with adorable nervous ramblings and dammit, if he wasn't hot enough before… "It's fixed, the electric was kinda short-circuiting causin' it to die out on ya, but it should be fine now. I'd wait til it stops raining to drive it though - I think that's actually what caused it to mess up in the first place…"

"..."

Johnny's face flushed further when she realized she still didn't respond other than a slight eyebrow raise and in a blind panic, he continued, "Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry you had to hear that - Aw bloody hell, I bet that sounded atrocious compared to other blokes you work with - I-I'm sorry, singin' just helps me work faster sometimes, I just - I -"

Ash quickly put her hand up in a universal stopping motion and just like that, Johnny's ramblings stopped. Brown eyes wide and face contorted into a look of complete embarrassment and nervousness at what she was going to say in response.

"...With a voice like that, what the _**fuck**_ are you doing here fixing cars?" was the only question she found herself being able to utter.


	10. Questions

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 10**

 **Rated: T**

 **Questions**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash confronts Johnny about why he's fixing cars when he possesses such a ridiculously gorgeous voice._

* * *

"With a voice like that, what the _**fuck**_ are you doing here fixing cars?" was the only question she found herself being able to utter.

"...pardon?" was his nervously mumbled response.

Coffee brown eyes were as wide as they had been since she caught him belting out a pop song without seemingly a care in the world. The confidence when he sang compared to the look of obvious nervousness and anxious trepidation apparent from the way his hands clenched from where they were perched on his knees was jarring to say the least.

"You heard me."

Johnny audibly gulped as if he'd been caught committing some outrageous crime but she spoke before giving him any time to even think of a rebuttal or half-assed excuse.

"I - I can't believe your voice - Heh. I never heard _anyone_ sing like… Oh God, it's just - " Ash shook her head; chuckling mirthlessly for she apparently had nothing else to describe it as, "I…You - why, how - aw, _fuck_." voice tapering off, Ash lifted her hand to rub at her temple to hopefully appease the slight pain forming there from the sheer ridiculousness of all of this.

There were absolutely _no_ words to explain exactly what she wanted to say for since when did anyone waltz into a rugged mechanic's shop to get their mode of transportation fixed only to be unknowingly serenaded by an undiscovered musical legend who thought their angelic voice wasn't anything special?!

It was madness!

Hell, maybe she _was_ still asleep or even dead like she originally expected - to be fair, either of those scenarios would be at least _slightly_ easier to explain.

Johnny, for the most part, just stared at her; white canines biting his plump bottom (which she did not, repeat did **not** , just wonder if they would taste like coffee) in a way that almost looked uncomfortable. In that, she could relate. Yet seeing this full grown-ass man (damn gorilla who was twenty times her size) looking scared of what _she_ (a freakin' porcupine) might say kinda pissed her off. Top it all off with him having an angelic voice that most could only dream of and here he was hiding it from the world and acting as if he wanted nothing more than her to drop the whole damn thing.

Heh.

 _Fat chance_.

"Look." Ash muttered firmly as if immediately refuting any denials Johnny had up his sleeve, "Your voice is incredible, and _believe_ me, I never, _ever_ said that about **anyone!** Ugh - in all honestly, it's kinda fucking _annoying_ how good it is..."

"Ash." her name was merely a tired sigh leaving his pretty lips as his shoulders visibly deflated.

Ash's quills prickled at the familiarity already staining his thickly accented voice but she ignored it to take in his face which had grown a few shades redder even in the shadow from its downcast position. Large hand lifted to scratch awkwardly at his nape and pull at the collar of his mechanic's uniform in the uncomfortable silence that developed.

"You are really far too kind," he finally spoke; eyes still refusing to remain on hers for more than a few seconds, "I really doubt 'm really any good compared to someone of yer caliber." Johnny ignored her snort of disbelief to explain, "I just like to sing - have since I was a lad but it's nothin' more I'm sure. It's definitely not good enough to be -"

"Ugh, will you **stop** that?" she interrupted angrily.

"..." Johnny's face went blank, "Stop what?"

"Selling yourself short!" she exclaimed with waving arms in sheer exasperation, "You have a good voice, dammit! _Embrace_ it. I'm more confused as to why you're here! I mean, look at you! Hands full of oil and grease when ya could be on a stage getting panties thrown at your face from screaming fans."

The gorilla blushed all the way up to his eyebrow ridges at her blunt statement but she brushed it aside to keep talking.

"So, seriously. **Stop it**. You obviously have talent and since you speak so highly of my random gigs, let me give you my honest-to-God opinion then. Your voice is natural, smooth, carries well, and unlike a lot of musicians, you can actually control it." she stated each of these points on her fingers as if trying to convince him, "So, stop pretending like you're not any good, Johnny, because there's no fuckin' use lying about it now."

The mechanic just stared at her; face slowly turning back to its normal shade of gray before he uttered out a simple, "…Thank you."

Tempted to question his strange need for thanking her when she was essentially screaming at him, she decided a different tactic. "So, now for the elephant in the room - with _that_ much potential, why a mechanic? Just - _why_?"

Ash was digging deep; her former thoughts and beliefs about remaining an arms length from the handsome stranger were suddenly thrown to the back-burner. As much as she wanted to remain distant and cold, it just wasn't happening tonight. She _needed_ to know.

The embarrassment apparently over, Johnny's shoulders sagged sightly as he broke eye contact for a moment to stare down at the work he just accomplished. Motorcycle shiny and clean from where he'd already thoroughly wiped off the grease throughout their short conversation since she awoke. The shiny chrome reflecting his grease smudged face back at him as his lips pursed as if internally questioning himself.

"I'm not as certain as you make it seem, I s'pose." Johnny finally spoke after a long silence and Ash's brows raised in question.

"Whataya mean?"

Johnny chuckled mirthlessly before his brown eyes found hers again and she subconsciously flinched slightly at the fact from his seated (and slouched) position, they were nearly eye-level. And when did their faces get this close? She stepped back a step in hopes she'd focus on his answer and not just how beautiful his eyes was.

"I don't have the luxury of dictating my life an' finances on 'maybes' or unfulfilled childhood dreams," his eyes drifted to somewhere over his shoulder to where she knew there was nothing interesting to be looking at. "And as much as I may wanna sing for a livin'… it's simply never been an option for me - and frankly, never will be at this point."

"...but _why_? You - You've obviously done well for yourself here. Heh. Having your own building and business to do your auto repair work in - hell, you have drive unlike most animals our age - so, what gives?"

"Heh." Johnny chuckled, a deep sigh tinging his lips before he continued, "This is my dad's shop - I run it is all and I barely make the payments I need to even if I'm workin' my ass off seven days a week. I-I never had much choice of what to do with my life, it's already been decided for me. So, that's why I'm here fixin' cars even if I really don't want to - there's not much else ta tell ya."

Ash's crossed arms loosened from around her chest as she stared deep into his eyes.

The certainty and lack of arguing her point of view faltering on her agape lips. As much as she wanted to ask about his obviously absent father's whereabouts and why someone his age was living here and running this place by himself (or was he?) died on her lips when he continued.

"...but, thank you." Johnny muttered, "Really. It means an awful lot, especially comin' from you to think I sing well. It really does." he finished without any room for argument. The gorilla smiling at her even though it didn't quite reach his eyes before he gave her motorcycle a final wipe with a clean cloth before standing to his feet and turning his back to her.

Ash watched wordlessly as he walked away from her, throwing the soiled cloth into a bucket before washing his hands in a nearby sink. The running water the only sound permeating and breaking up the inevitable silence. She stood there; staring at his broad back and as much as she wanted to argue that he shouldn't give up his dream (because dammit, his beautiful voice haunted her now) …the words just wouldn't come out.


	11. Alteration

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 11**

 **Rated: T**

 **Alteration**

 _Chapter Summary: A sudden (and unexpected text) puts yet another wrench in Ash's plans._

* * *

Ash's tongue still refused to budge where it decided to take permanent residence on the bottom of her mouth. Loosely-crossed arms tense, gnawing the inside of her cheek as her eyes drifted toward the cracked concrete underneath her feet. The finite hairline cracks cascading over its oil and grease stained surface in an erratic pattern.

As she stood there and stared at them, she wasn't sure _what_ she was thinking.

Wondering if something she was visualizing in the floor would have her think of the perfect words to say - but unsurprisingly, nothing came.

Ash simply was not an animal who encouraged or comforted in any sense and the one question that irked her more than anything was where _did_ the cold-stone rocker go? For why the hell was she even worrying about what to say to this guy she just met mere hours ago? Who cared if he has an incredible singing voice and should be some hot-shot international superstar singer with talent and looks to spare? So what if he wasn't happy working in this dingy garage making lackluster payment when he had the potential of selling out stadiums?

If Johnny didn't care to follow his dream then why should she make it _her_ problem especially when she had her own career to worry about.

Resolute sigh leaving her lips, Ash glanced back up to the gorilla in sheer frustration and confusion boiling deep in her chest.

Johnny, for the most part, was silent as well.

Steadily cleaning up the area around her bike: sweeping, wiping at some newly spilled oil, putting away tools, extra parts, and many dirty cloths that were littering the floor all while she looked on in barely concealed annoyance.

For even though it shouldn't bother her, it did!

Hoping to put her own frantic anticipations to rest, Ash opened her mouth, hoping for some biting but inspiring words to filter out but none did. All that came out was a groan of frustration tinging her lips. Knowing full well that Johnny was not at all up for debate, and if she was being honest - _neither was she._

Adrenaline wearing off a long time ago and even with her small siesta, she was simply exhausted. The past few weeks dealing with Lance's emotional strife and her own faltering career and questioning her future for the umpteenth time was a lot for anyone to take. Mix in this handsome stranger with a hidden talent that would remain so was just the cloyingly sweet icing on this hellishly salty cake.

So, she took a page from Johnny's book and remained silent.

Tearing her lingering gaze away from Johnny, who was still cleaning, Ash strolled over to her guitar case to dig out hopefully enough funds to pay him. Before reaching it, she glanced to her left to see her long forgotten phone still plugged in next to his toaster. Not wanting to forget it in her haste to leave after paying him, she climbed atop the nearby stool and pulled the plug out of the wall.

Mind made up, she knew she should just leave - pay the bill and drive off without looking back.

It worked before so why not now?

After all, this was _not_ her problem or her battle (she had enough battles yet to win) so why even bother trying with this stranger? Ash let out a short breath, one hand stuffing the cord into her leather jacket pocket while she powered up her phone with the other.

Tempted to just stuff it in her pocket and forget it, Ash didn't mind the distraction right now, so she reluctant watched as he phone slowly powered up.

A long loading screen later, she noticed there was over ten missed calls and texts. A quick scroll through let her know they were mostly from friends, the few that did still care (or pretended they did), but it was three missed calls and latest two texts that had her heart thump painfully in her chest with sudden panic.

 **Moon.**

Buster Moon, the koala; the huge, hairy-eared boss she acquired merely a month ago after her performance at a restaurant where he happened to be dining at with a friend. She sang more subdued than normal for the venue but she still noticed him watching her unabashedly and sitting next to a sheep who played on his phone most of the time.

Ash didn't think much of it until the small koala approached her as she was leaving, handing her his card asking her if she was interested in joining his Moon Theater Group.

A question she answered with a glare and a "Sorry, but uh, fuck no". She refused to be part of a group or duet again.

Yet Moon didn't relent, just chuckled lightly at her choice of words and gave her his card anyway. Lack of jobs had her calling him the following week; telling him she wasn't interested in groups, freelance gigs - and surprisingly, that's what he gave her.

Setting her up in numerous gigs (the guy apparently had lots of ties around the city) and even gave her the largest venue she ever played…and now she just missed what apparently was another great opportunity if his frantic texts were anything to go by.

"Fuck!" she grumbled, looking at the time and already knowing she was almost an hour late yet it didn't seem to be over. Buster had just called her five minutes ago and she knew the place was close - at least, she thought it was.

"Um...is uh, everything alright, Ash?" Johnny's concerned voice rang out out nearby.

"Yeah." she answered tersely, "Just my boss."

Ash's eyes flitted over and over again to his message.

'Where are you!? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Remember?' it read.

In that moment of anguish a few hours ago, she indeed was heading there to prepare even if she didn't care to hardly remember it now.

Mind so overwhelmed with her own grief and anguish over the entire situation to even care about a job waiting for her. Perhaps it was Lance's spiteful text she'd received or seeing him in a cafe that afternoon with one of the girls he was caught cheating with. Maybe it was simply feeling like her own life was in a downward spiral and she was merely waiting for herself to hit the ground. A lifeless husk scooped out of all her organs and now fluttering away on the slightest breeze. Nothing but mere ashes (her name fit more than ever) from the hellish flames she found herself facing ever since he cheated on her and didn't seem to give a single shit.

If anything, he was probably proud of it.

Ash grumbled lowly while sending a Buster Moon a quick, 'Be there soon' before placing it in her pocket. She just hoped he would wait for her…

"...is everything okay?" Johnny's gentle voice finally had her reeling; eyes lifting from the illuminated screen and up to his face that was now clean and free of the grease that stained it. _Dammit, he was so handsome._

"Y-Yea. I'm good." she lied, heart palpitating painfully in her chest in fear she was going to lose yet another manager (a fucking good one too), "Lemme get your money so I can get out of your hair."

"Oh, it's okay, there's no rush."

"Yeah there is. My boss called and I'm already late so I need to go."

"O-Oh. Okay."

"How much is it?"

"$2-oh, uh, $110 should do it." Johnny chuckled and scratched his nape when she flashed him an incredulous look. She knew it was too little with as many parts as he replaced and electrical problems tended to be damn expensive but she sure as hell wasn't arguing even if the guilt would rest painfully in her gut later.

Ash opened the locks and began digging frantically through the sheets of music to find her small black clutch buried underneath. The skull and crossbones pattern greeting her a few seconds later, Ash pulled it out, opening it to only find a $20 bill staring back at her.

"Are you fucking _serious_?!" she cursed under her breath, digging through other pockets in hopes there was any more cash stored. Panicky and grumbling beside herself, not even noticing Johnny cautiously approaching.

Ash suddenly asked over her shoulder, "Do you take credit cards?"

"Uh. Sorry, no." he replied, hands wringing a small red rag (out of nervousness or habit, she wasn't sure).

Ash groaned, "Oh God…" burying her face in her hands and letting out a guttural sigh. Out of all the fucking things that had already gone wrong - the one time someone shows her kindness, she can't even pay him back. What the fuck else could go wrong?

"Hey." he said, laying a hand on her shoulder and Ash jolted at the sudden warm touch. Blue eyes peeling open in utter panic to meet his gentle brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, "I-I **swear** I got more at the ATM yesterday, it's just been hell. I have a gig to go to but I swear afterward, I'll bring you the money or even wire it to you tonight if you do that sorta thing! I **swear** …"

Johnny didn't say a word, just removed one hand from where it was in his pocket; holding it out to her where her keys dangled loosely from his fingers.


	12. Spontaneous

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 12**

 **Rated: T**

 **Spontaneous**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash has an epiphany and there's no way in hell she's letting Johnny's dream die if she has any say in it._

* * *

Ash, frozen from where she still knelt in front of the open (and messy) guitar case, stared at the small offering dangling from the mechanic's long fingers… _her keys._

She didn't have the money to pay him... and yet, Johnny was handing her the keys.

"W-W-Wait, I…" she stuttered slightly, clearing her throat before she felt comfortable enough to continue speaking, "...Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah. Don't want ya be late for your concert. I - I trust you'll come back." His words were so annoyingly genuine, it had her tense shoulders deflating.

Ash stared quizzically into his far too kind eyes before blurting out, "You really are _way_ too trusting, Johnny."

In hindsight, it may not be the wisest thing to say. Hell, she might as well have blurted out that she was seriously considering ditching this place and never coming back to pay him, but the words came out anyway.

"...I know. I've been told." he chuckled softly, smile small but authentic. "But let's just say I 'ave a good feeling about ya."

Ash wasn't even aware of the fact she'd turned her palm out and within a second, Johnny had gently dropped them into her awaiting hand.

"'ave a good night, Ash," he muttered softly before turning away and walking back to her motorcycle. Effortlessly kicking up the stand before rolling it out the door it had entered only a mere hour or two ago. How long had she been here anyway?

Ash watched in bated breath from the small vantage point of the open door as he put it back in the street before walking back in the shop.

Johnny didn't speak, merely flashing her a pleasant smile pulling at the corners of his mouth before gesturing to her motorcycle awaiting her.

The spell seemingly broken, Ash pushed herself to her feet; closed and locked her guitar case before carrying it out the door without sparing the gorilla another glance. More afraid of him changing his mind than anything as she approached her sparkling clean red bike. Lifting and depositing her guitar case on top before locking it into place; she was prepared to pull herself on it and drive away as quickly as possible but something stopped her.

Conscious holding her back, Ash swallowed her pride and turned around to at least say 'thank you'…

… _but he was gone._

The door closed behind him with a gentle click and in the sudden cold breeze rushing across her quills, she was already missing the warmth that seeped through the windows. So lost in her thoughts and the regret that pulled in her stomach, she didn't even notice the rain had stopped.

* * *

Unlike the dozens of times before, when Ash put the keys in the ignition, it roared to life beautifully. The engine purring like new and all Ash could do was chuckle, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she adjusted on the seat. She had to hand it to him - while he deserved to sing for a living, he was a damned good mechanic.

As she sat there, grasping the handlebars; her index barely touching the gas, she knew right then that she could easily leave; push the gas and never have to see this guy again. She would of course have to come back and pay him though, because unlike Lance, she wasn't a heartless bitch who took a favor for granted. It simply wasn't in her nature to step all over other animals with the purest intentions.

Yet the need to frantically hurry to her gig seemed to taper away, leaving her thinking about Johnny - as much as she told herself to stop. Crisp beautiful voice still ringing in her ears and all of a sudden, just as she planned to push her motorcycle forward, a sudden idea had her hand frozen on the handlebar, a single press away from the gas. There she remained; an invisible anchor keeping her foot rooted to the ground and her hand un-moving. For a second she got lost in her head; the annoyingly persistent thought of her manager's frenzied text still in her mind was ignored for only a moment as she sat there prepared to leave.

Ash glanced back over at the 'J's Mechanic's' sign. Worn paint and chipped wood near the edges so unassuming to the animal residing inside.

The strangely wonderful events of this night playing like an annoying record on loop in her head. Troubled mind awash to waking up to Johnny singing; voice so potent and powerful as if he had been training his whole life but annoyingly, was just a gift. As natural as breathing was to him and it annoyed her at first but as she sat here prepared to leave, it beckoned her like a lighthouse to a ship lost at sea.

Perhaps it was because she was not able to pay him financially for his work tonight, but there _was_ still some way she could at least pay him temporarily…

The second the idea sparked, Ash instantly knew her plan was outrageously stupid, but for once - _she didn't care._

'…Aw, what the hell?' was her only thought before she kicked up the stand before approaching the small, unassuming mechanic's shop once again.

* * *

" **Johnny**! Open up!" she shouted, knocking frantically on the door.

The gorilla opened it more than a minute later (way too damn long Ash thought); confusion obvious by the slant of his brow and agape mouth. His breathing was a bit frantic and his eyes wide and wild as if he'd been running.

"What's wrong?" he asked; not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice at the fact her bike may indeed be broke but she quickly stepped in. "Aw _bugger_ , is it acting up again? It should be running fine!"

"No. The motorcycle is running - has never run better, but that's not the thing, j-just… _come with me_!" she said and damn, even as she stuttered, it sounded demanding (and slightly perverted in retrospect).

Thankfully, the innuendo went over his head; instead, the gorilla looked at her blankly before he uttered a soft, "...What?"

Aw fuck, why did such a look of befuddlement crossing his features have to be so damn endearing? Normally a look of cluelessness would irritate the fuck out of her, but with him…

"Don't ask questions. You have a car, right?" Because he sure as hell would collapse her motorcycle.

Johnny stalled for a second before uttering, "Uh, well, yeah. M-My truck is parked in back."

"Perfect! Let's go." she demanded, proceeding to step past his legs and walk towards the back of his house without even being invited in.

The strangeness of the situation seemed to dawn on him and he blurted toward her retreating back. "J-Just **wait**! Wait just a second."

Ash stopped and gave him her attention; as fleeting as it was; her legs itching to leave.

"W-What - Jus' what the bloody hell is going on?" Johnny asked, gesturing helplessly; his words laced with exasperation as he stared at her in utter confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash on the flip-side acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Johnny's face told her that she had lost him the second he opened the door.

Johnny chuckled mirthlessly, hand brushing back his spiky hair, "What are ya talking about?"

"My concert. I want you to go with me."

Running a quick hand down his face before answering, "Eh, I-I'm flattered you asked - really I am. And don't get me wrong, I'd love to watch you perform, but… ya see, I-I have a packed schedule tomorrow and a very demanding client is gonna be here early and -"

"You're not gonna watch." Ash interrupted; hands now on her hips and foot tapping impatiently. She was already deeply regretting this but she was way too far in to back out now.

Johnny's eyebrows quirked, "…I'm not?" he asked, pulling nervously at his uniform.

For the first time since she ran back in the shop, Ash now only noticed how his uniform had been zipped half-way down his sternum and the closer she looked, noticed his hair was rather mussed. The thought that he was probably about to get in the shower or undressed obvious; his uniform nearly off of him before she slammed her fists on his door. He must have not had time to zip it back up before answering made her swallow thickly; throat painfully dry as a parched desert and her face was just as hot.

Johnny seemed to realize what she'd noticed and zipped it up with a nervous smile.

Ash frantically shook her head, pulling her eyes away from all that alluring (taut and firm) gray skin of his chest, she met his eyes and said what she came here to say in the first place - consequences be damned.

"I want you to perform with me."


	13. Resistance

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 13**

 **Rated: T**

 **Resistance**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash confronts Johnny about his amazing singing voice; trying desperately to convince him to join her for her concert performance but what does_ _ **he**_ _have to say about it?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates or anything these past few weeks. I've just been hella busy but I somehow was able to sit down and get this written out. Hope you enjoy. ;-3**

 **P.S. I already have the next chapter already finished so it'll be up sooner than this one to be sure lol.**

* * *

"I want you to perform with me."

The look of dawning realization was as if Johnny was physically hit with a ton of bricks. Hands that had been gesturing and pulling at his clothes mere moments before lay motionless at his sides as he stared down at her like she'd suddenly acquired two extra heads.

"... _What?_ " he squeaked out.

"You heard me."

There was at least twenty different emotions flashing in his eyes; just as many expressions on his face as he slowly absorbed her words. Words that she was still stunned came shooting out of her mouth like a bat outta hell but she was damn determined not to break the stoic mask she put on.

Johnny gaped like a fish before uttering, "I - I… I don't understand."

Ash let out a sigh of aggravation before clarifying, " **I** , Ash, want **you,** Johnny, to perform with me **.** What is it about that statement that you do not understand!?"

"The whole lot of it, I s'pose."

"Listen, if I didn't want you to perform, I wouldn't ask." she tapped her foot impatiently; nerves still frazzled and her brain screaming at her to just leave but her body stayed put in a determined stance. "…Are you coming with me or not?"

"I-I… Wow. Ash, I…I'm flattered - truly, I am, but…I-I _can't_."

Ash did not like that answer, "You can't, or you won't?" she replied snarkily.

Johnny let out a frustrated breath, hands rummaging through his thick black hair and for a split second, she wondered if it was as unbelievably soft as it looked.

"I can't!" Johnny answered breathily, accent thicker in his growing nervousness, "'m no professional! I'd jus' find some way ta make shambles of it - it ain't in me ta perform in any shape or form! I-I would never want to mess it up for ya."

"I've heard you sing, you'll be fine." she waved her hand in dismissal, "Wait. Do you get stage fright or something?" she asked in dawning realization - desperately praying to God he wasn't. That alone was a deal-breaker for most performers. Ash was not prepared to handle something of that magnitude especially for this spontaneous idea she had; one she was regretting more and more with every second he was valiantly resisting her offer.

"Nah," he shrugged it off. "At least, I don't think so..."

"Then what's your fucking problem?" Ash huffed angrily against her better judgement. She couldn't help it upon catching a glance of the clock and knowing she was losing precious time. What the hell was she thinking in trying to convince this guy?! She must have totally lost her damn mind.

"I'm nothin' special," he replied and while she wondered who the hell told him that (and wanting to punch their face in), it didn't deter her.

Ash sighed, "It's getting late so you better give me a legit reason other than some bullshit excuse that you're not good because newsflash - I already _heard_ you sing."

Johnny was beside himself, mouth opening and closing like a fish; reaching for any excuse not to come with her but his brain obviously wouldn't let any words slip.

"You have a good voice - own it, dammit. and since I couldn't give you money, let me at _least_ do this for you."

Johnny's brows furrowed at that slip of the tongue and his mouth shut with a firm clack of his jaw.

"Wait," he muttered, "Ya think I'm some charity case or somethin'?"

"What? No!" she balked in offense; quills growing taut.

Johnny let out a sigh, his hand lifting again to run his fingers through his hair; nervous habit obviously. By the tilt of his brow and firm set of his mouth, it was becoming clear that he didn't believe her denial and frankly, she wasn't interested in refuting. Let him believe what he wanted - it didn't take her offer off the table regardless of what he thought of her intentions.

It was a long moment before he finally spoke and it wasn't what she expected.

"I-I can't," his voice was terse, harsher than she could have expected from his soft British accent. Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed so hard. But anything she may have tried to say was silenced when he continued with bitterness lacing his voice, "I'm sorry you wasted yer time, but…no. I'm not going - a-and it's getting late. You should go."

"...Seriously?" she muttered in complete and utter shock as she watched him move toward the front door while all she did was stand there looking like a damn fool with her eyes widened and jaw slack.

"Yes. I'm serious. I'm not going - I'm no professional singer and never will be." Johnny spoke sternly; his face an unreadable mask.

Ash gave him a look and opened her mouth to refute him when he continued uninterrupted.

"I'm just a mechanic that likes to sing. Nothing more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to at least get a few hours of sleep tonight." the tiredness of his voice and that blatantly harsh but honest statement had her reeling a bit.

It should have made her want to back down but instead, it made her want to fight more. Even as Johnny stood by the door, ready to open it like he actually expected her to obey and leave like he wanted all she thought was 'fat fucking chance'.

"Are you serious right now?" she found her voice, laughing bitterly around the words, "You're _really_ going to let this opportunity pass you by!? _**Seriously**_?"

Johnny froze at her voice; body tense and eyes now lingering toward the worn silver handle - it wasn't much, but it was a start. At the very least, she believed she had his attention.

Not giving him a chance to interrupt, she continued. "You yourself said it was a childhood dream, right? Than what the hell is losing a night's worth of sleep compared to a dream you had since you were a kid?"

Johnny slowly turned toward her; intense brown eyes considerate as they bore into hers.

"You really want me to leave when I'm offering for you to sing at one of the biggest venues in the city? Really? Do I need to remind you that I'm already late and I wouldn't do this if I didn't believe you could do it? Fuck, in all honesty, I'm still shocked I'm doing this but I _know_ you'll do great. So, come on? What do ya say?"

Johnny's eyes widened by a fraction and his eyes darted toward his feet and his hand fell away from the door handle.

 _Checkmate._

The room grew almost deafeningly silent in the moments that followed her statement. One she admittedly felt too damn inspirational and encouraging but it was far too late to take them back now.

Yet the seconds ticked by, each one seemingly slower than the last, Ash hated to admit that she was worried - worried he would say no. That she would be leaving alone, feeling foolish for even making such a sporadic decision to even ask him this! Maddening seconds continued to tick by as Johnny's face remained considerate but blank; eyes not leaving hers for even a second.

In that moment, Ash braced herself for his refusal, denial to give in to her admittedly childish demands that he sing with her; one she made against her better judgement but hell, it wouldn't be the first time she'd done something stupid and it sure won't be the last.

Not wanting him to give him the upper hand, she blurted out, "So? What is it gonna be, huh?"

Johnny pursed his lip for a split second before words she didn't exactly expect leaked from his mouth.

"...can I at least change first?" he asked meekly. Cheeks reddened slightly while standing there in a dirty mechanic's uniform and while he looked damn good in it, even with the stains of grease and grime covering a lot of it, it was probably best he changed.

"Ugh. Fine. Hurry up." she muttered, smirking a bit as she watched him straighten up, smiling timidly at her before he took off toward some nearby stairs. In the terse moments that passed as she waited for his return, she wondered if this was the best or worst idea she's ever had.


	14. Impulsive

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 14**

 **Rated: T**

 **Impulsive**

 _Chapter Summary: A sudden change in plans from Ash has her bringing Johnny along to her scheduled performance…as a singing partner. Not sure how Buster Moon will handle that._

* * *

"There! It's right on your left!" Ash guided, pointing to the hopping club and the packed parking lot next to the illuminated building.

Johnny silently did as she asked and began searching for spot in the crowded lot while Ash chanced a glance at him. She doubted he'd blinked once since agreeing to going with her for he remained strangely silent and jumpy, which felt like some kind of payback since his driving was nothing short of horrifying. As much as she was tempted to ask if he was okay, she kept quiet until he found an empty parking spot.

Five minutes after trying to find a suitable parking space, the truck pulled into a space at the end of the lot.

The overbearing silence broken when Johnny's voice suddenly rang out through the truck's cabin, "I-I don't _know_ about this, Ash!"

"What?" she muttered in an annoyed tone while trying to pretend the reappearance of his voice didn't make her flinch.

"I-I just don't think I can do this! I never performed in front of anyone! 'Specially singin'!" he finally voiced his fears while Ash had a hard time keeping her eyes on his face when the white v-neck t-shirt, rugged black leather jacket and dark wash jeans he changed into hugged his body in that way… and fuck, just what _was_ that intoxicating cologne?!

 _Damn_ , why did she ever waste her time with her out of shape ex-boyfriend when there were gorgeous hotties like this available?

"You'll be fine." she groaned while unlocking her seatbelt, "You already sang in front of me, remember?"

"I thought ya 'ere _sleeping_!"

"Still counts," she admonished his fears with a casual shrug, "Now, c'mon, my manager is going to have a fucking aneurysm if we don't hurry up."

Johnny bit his lip but nodded and started unbuckling his seatbelt before proceeding to get out the truck while she did the same.

Blatantly ignoring her surprise when he suddenly opened the door for her; large hand offered palm up and she stared at the many marks upon what should have been a flawless surface. Fixing cars had really fucked up his hands but she took it anyway; hating how good it felt even with the multiple callouses and thick skin she was met with at the base of his fingers. Johnny's hands were almost uncomfortably warm but she felt the nervous tremors going through them as he guided her to the asphalt many feet below the truck's bed.

Once safely back on her own two feet, he released her hand and Ash waited as he retrieved her guitar from the back of his truck. Instead of handing the heavy guitar case to her and making it her burden to carry like Lance had done so many times before, Johnny casually waved her off when she reached out for it. A flicker of emotion she wasn't aware of went off in her chest at the gentlemanly gesture but outwardly, she kept her expression blank as he glanced over at her before she trudged forth to the front of the building.

* * *

Two failed attempts at locating the correct door later, they finally made it to the front entrance where the guard glanced at them strangely. A quietly bewildered look as the huge gorilla's eyes went from Johnny's statuesque frame down to her petite form.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly but politely.

Johnny swallowed nervously while Ash merely dug her performer's pass out of her pocket and presented it to the tall guard. "He's with me," Ash spoke with certainty.

Without another word, the massive gorilla opened the door, allowing them into the venue where even with the packed house, her boss instantly honed in on her and scurried up to her faster than she'd ever seen the middle-aged koala move.

"Ash! Where the **heck** have you _been_?!" he screeched loudly over the roar of the crowd and music while Ash sighed at his over-excited nature. As much as she appreciated him taking her on as a client so soon after her break-up, he could easily get on the nerves.

"Calm down, Moon. I'm _here_ , aren't I?"

"Two hours late!" he said, punctuating the three-word statement by hitting the glass face of his watch with a blunt black nail. "You know how hard it is to keep an audience distracted for _two_ hours!?"

If Moon didn't have her career literally in his hands, she would have rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's not like it was my fault! My damn bike broke down and this guy was nice enough to fix it _and_ give me a ride here." she motioned to Johnny who Buster just noticed standing behind her. Oh, the money she'd pay to see the wide-eyed look that was most likely plastered on Johnny's nervous face.

"...So...you brought a mechanic…as your _bodyguard_?" if it was a less tense situation, Ash would have cracked up at the bemused expression distorting Moon's face.

"No. He's gonna sing with me."

"Oh. Good, I was worried that you…Wait - **WHAT**!?" the shifts of varying degrees of astonishment that crossed her manager's face gave her such a carnal sense of satisfaction.

Johnny flinched at the volume that came out of such a small animal but Ash merely blinked.

"You heard me. He's got an amazing set of pipes and I want him to sing with me. We already agreed to a set on the way here." she lied about the latter, ignoring how Johnny stiffened next to her.

"...Heh. Uh, Ash, you can't come in here and just edit the show willy-nilly!" Buster shouted, "You have to discuss every minor, up to the tiniest detail set change with me - you can't be serious! Ash I -" he continued but the porcupine was terrible bored with this conversation so she quickly took Johnny's hand and began pulling him toward the backstage area.

"ASH!" Buster promptly freaked out and started after them, "You can't keep walking away from me like this!"

"You worry too much, Moon. Just give the guy a chance. I promise, you'll love him." she muttered and pulled the hesitant Johnny into the closest dressing room to get away from her flustered manager who she could still hear ranting on the other side of the locked door.

"Ash! ASH! Dangit, Ash! You better open this door! This discussion is not over, I swear, I -" the koala continued but after more unintelligible mumblings and slight cursing, his voice faded enough to realize he'd given up.

Ash casually stated, "Well, that happened," before walking away from the locked door as if nothing had happened.

"So…that's yer manager, huh?" Johnny spoke after what she deemed to be a much needed silence from her boss's freak out as well as the music that was so damn loud, it was making her lungs pulsate.

She nodded. "Sure is. Great guy but he has a very short fuse when it comes to any change in plans. He wants everything perfectly scripted and shit but I tend to shake him up occasionally. Admittedly on purpose most times." Ash chuckled and winked at the flustered gorilla, grabbing her small make-up bag out of her guitar case Johnny handed her before she began applying it in front of the illuminated vanity nearby.

"Oh. Well, uh, h-he seems…nice." Johnny spoke and from her view in the mirror, she saw him nervously rubbing the back of his neck as if wondering where it was proper to rest his gaze.

"He is - you just gotta get over his severe OCD and you'll warm up to him real quick. Bark is a helluva lot worse than his bite."

"Cool...Um, Y-You sure I should be here, Ash? He didn't seem too 'appy about it."

"Well Moon ain't the one performing…and _I_ want you here so that's that." Ash closed her mascara and missed the slight flush that arose on Johnny's cheeks.

"Okay." He said softly and the smile he gave her had her stomach churning all over again. But as she returned her gaze back to her reflection, the smile she returned to him fell as she thought just what the hell _was_ she thinking?

Whatever it was, it was way too damn late to back out now.


	15. Opposition

**The Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 15**

 **Rated: T**

 **Opposition**

 _Chapter Summary: While trying to get onstage, Ash and Johnny are confronted by Buster who gives them both an ultimatum._

* * *

Ash's lips are terse as she stares back at her reflection in the mirror.

It was a rush make-up job and while she'd like to take longer on it to make it at least look as if she'd slept in the past three days, there's no time. The last knock on the door only gave her five more minutes to get her shit together. That alone kept her hands still even as they ached to reach in to grab more product from her overstuffed make-up bag.

Spending the last few minutes smoothing at her quills and making sure her clothes didn't look _too_ awful, Ash glanced at Johnny in the reflection.

Said gorilla stood off to the side staring down at her phone. On it was a list of songs from the normal set she did and it was only a fucking miracle that he indeed knew (and liked) most of them. The songs in question weren't really written to be duets but she was damned determined to make it work even if the end result might turn out to be a fucking train wreck.

"You almost ready to get this show on the road?" she asked, hiding a smirk when Johnny flinched at the sudden voice, widened eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

Johnny cleared his throat, "Uh - yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Just keep up with the melody and I'm sure you know how to harmonize; I'm an alto so it won't be too hard for your range so you'll be fine in that aspect. If there's any songs on that list that you think you'll seriously fuck up, you better tell me now and we'll just trash em."

"N-No. I know most of these so I'll make it work." Johnny spoke with certainty; a determination flashing in those deep brown eyes that had her feeling only marginally better about what they were about to do.

"One minute!" the same animal knocked and Ash took a deep breath and stood to her feet. With a last glance of herself in the mirror, she grabbed her guitar and headed for the door where Johnny followed.

 _Showtime._

* * *

Ash and Johnny made their way through the backstage area, both quickly heading to the main stage when a gray and white blur of fluff suddenly appeared in front of both of them and decided to t-pose to keep them from passing.

 _Dammit_ Moon.

"Ash," her boss huffed, finger already wagging as he confronted the two of them, daring them to pass him by.

Ash was _not_ dealing with this shit. She was determined as all hell to go around the koala but Johnny stopped in his tracks and it forced her to grab his hand and pull Johnny to move around her boss. Not stopping for a second as she approached Moon, who had to jump aside as to not get stabbed by the bristled porcupine's quills.

"Sorry, Moon. No time."

"Ash! Dammit, you stop **right** there and _listen_ to me unless you really would like to be unemployed!"

Against her better judgement, and ignoring the tremors in Johnny's hand at Buster's angered voice, she stopped.

Ash _hated_ being threatened. And while it wasn't anything new for Buster to threaten her job, it was the first time he sounded so alarmingly serious as he did so. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she reluctantly turned around to face him without letting go of Johnny's hand - it was only to keep him beside her - she swore it.

" **What?** " she asked cuttingly, knowing just how stupid she was being by so defiant to the guy who gave her more jobs these past few months than she had in the past year but when _didn't_ she go against the grain?

"...Fine. I'm giving him a chance _only_ because you seem to believe in him -"

"Great,"

"I'm not done!" Buster cut in with a wag of his finger, "HE is singing first - **_alone_ **\- and if he doesn't cut it, he's off the stage for the rest of the night and this will be the _last_ show I book for you. Do you understand me?"

Ash flinched at the venom in his voice; she'd never heard Buster so serious but by the way the koala's fists were shaking at his side, she knew something was up. Wondering if he was doing this as a favor or there was some important person in the audience here she was not aware of.

 _Well, fuck._

Now she was _really_ re-thinking her idea of even bringing Johnny here at all. Was she really that much of a damn idiot to risk her entire career over this?

"He'll be fine."she said, never willing to admit defeat, admist the frantic pounding in her chest.

"Uh, Ash," Johnny muttered while squeezing her hand gently, "I'm not worth this. I-It's fine; perhaps I should just watch ya from backstage…"

"Finally! A reasonable idea!" Buster's sudden exclaim of praise had Ash angrily stomp her foot.

" **NO**!" Ash yelled louder than intended, "Johnny _will_ be singing, and he will be great, I'll fucking prove it."

"Ash, think reasonably, this is your career," Buster pleased

"Eh, Ash - " Johnny tried intercepting to agree but the koala was not done.

" **Ash** , you said yourself that you just met this guy and by your own admission, only heard him sing _once_! It's not that I don't trust your judgement, but I **don't**!"

The porcupine grew silent.

Staring darts at her manager before spatting out, "You don't think I **know** this is a little bit asinine? Admittedly one of the _stupidest_ things I've ever done? Of course I fucking do! But I also know talent when I freakin' hear it! I'm not gonna try and sugarcoat this, Moon, he's _going_ to sing and he's going to be incredible! Whether you want to believe it or not, because by the end of tonight, you'll be _begging_ him to be his manager."

 _If it was a battle Moon wanted, a battle he was gonna get._

Buster sighed resolutely, "I understand Ash and I'm not saying he probably doesn't have a good voice, but that's just the thing! A lot of animals can sing well. I'm sure he's no different, but there is a **huge** difference between good and great, and _great_ is what I need; what the owner wanted and you fit the bill - not some guy I've never heard. So, please, be reasonable. I'm sure he's good and a nice guy bu - "

"Johnny's **better** than good Moon - he's _different_."

"Ash, just because someone has a good voice - "

"It's _not_ just good. It's different good - great!"

Buster merely raised his eyebrows which were already nearing his huge ears.

"Some guys have voices like butter, but not Johnny. He's got a voice like…like **coffee**!" Ignoring the look of confusion covering Moon's expression, she continued, "Irish coffee in fact: dark, rich, a bit husky, a touch of smoothness and a splash of something extra. I'm not fucking with you, Moon - I was damn astonished when I heard him…and you will be too. His voice is sultry, strong, and his thick accent just makes it all the better in my opinion."

Ash managed a glance at Johnny who looked at her with blatant shock and the red flush that accented his cheekbones had her heart pounding against her sternum. He flashed her a small genuine smile before Buster's voice rang out again.

"...You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope." Ash responded a bit too quickly. She knew this was stupid; gambling with her career and fighting tooth and nail with the best damn manager she ever had, but if Ash was anything, it was fiercely persistent and stubborn as an ox.

Moon took a long moment just staring them both down but Ash determinedly stared right back and after a silent showdown of battling wills, Moon's shoulders deflated.

" **Fine** ," Buster acquiesced before stepping aside, "Good luck to you both."

"Thanks, but we're not gonna need it." Ash replied with a haughty smirk before pulling Johnny to the stage without looking back.

Well, here goes nothing.


	16. Showtime - Part 1

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 16**

 **Rated: T**

 **Showtime Pt. 1**

 _Chapter Summary: Per Buster's requirement, Johnny must perform first - alone. Ash hopes not to lose her career over it… Part 1 of 2  
_

* * *

 **I didn't plan on submitting anything Jash this week but here ya go. You're welcome. ;-3  
**

 **Also, I made Eddie kind of a little shit (and a teeny bit gay) in this story but it's funny, I promise (well, I think it is anyway). XD Let's just say he and Ash have a rather interesting dynamic and he likes pushing her buttons.**

* * *

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ _ **fuuuuckkkk…**_

That was the only word repeating like a broken record in Ash's head as she yanked Johnny's hand, the gorilla following her toward the stage entrance as she tried to damnedest to ignore Buster's eyes still boring into the back of her quilled head. Heart beating a mile a minute and a headache forming right behind her eyes were staunt indicators she was indeed awake. This wasn't some hellish nightmare - she really _did_ yell at her boss and defy his orders and now this fucking mechanic (she just met three hours prior mind you) was holding his very career in his hands.

… _and it was all because she could never shut her fuckin' mouth…_

"...Are you alright, Ash?" Johnny's soft British-accented voice was suddenly filling her ears but this time, it was not nearly as comforting as it was earlier tonight.

"Yeah," she lied easily; not allowing her panic to show on her face even as they neared the stage where Buster's hype-man, Eddie Noodleman, was just beyond the curtains and talking to the audience.

Waiting for their queue, the porcupine refused to look at Johnny even if she felt his eyes boring into the side of her head.

"...The question should be, are you?" Ash suddenly bit out, her head tilting up so she could meet his wide brown eyes. If he was gonna stare at her, she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Johnny blinked owlishly, "Pardon?"

"What song are you going to do? It can't just me some shitty pop song like I heard you sing tonight either! This isn't a karaoke bar where they have every song and arrangement on a computer. I need to know it so I can play for you! So, what song?"

Ash watched as all of the color subsequently drained from Johnny's face.

"What?" he gulped.

If Ash was taller, she would have actually attempted to strangle him.

"What the fuck did you think?! This is professional musicians venue, not some sleazy bar!"

"B-But I thought that…" he tapered off; looking like a lost puppy and as much as she was a sucker for those eyes, it didn't stop the anxiety building in her chest.

Looking away, Ash didn't notice the curtains opening somewhere to her right and Johnny's eyes immediately honed in on a piano on the stage.

"...Johnny?" she asked but he continued to stare off somewhere in the distance.

Not getting an answer, Ash followed his line of sight and her eyes widened upon seeing what he was looking at.

" **Fuck** no." she growled, "I highly doubt you can play the piano! Now just give me the name of the song and I'll play the music! It just has to have mainly guitar in it and not totally suck!"

"Not a good night to suddenly develop a conscious, Ash." a new voice cut smoothly into their conversation and Ash turned to where Eddie Noodleman now stood backstage with them.

Ash shot the sheep a glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Buster told me everything," Ash flushed at his admittance and half-hearted shrug, "Now, I gotta ask - are you serious about this, Ash? Bringing some guy you just met tonight to sing with you in one of the biggest venues in town? It's career suicide! It's…wait…" Eddie tapered off while he finally caught her hand still nestled in Johnny's gentle grasp. His eyes lazily looking Johnny up and down like he was some damn snack.

Thankfully, Johnny's eyes never left the stage and realized Eddie's ogling.

The sheep shook his head, sighed, and suddenly bent down to Ash's ear level and whispered, "Hey, um…is this just some ploy you're using to get into this guy's pants, cause, yeah, he's a good looking guy, but is a hot one night stand _really_ worth -"

Ash promptly shoved her tiny paws over his mouth before he could continue.

" **NO!** Shut _up_!" she hissed; blood rushing to her face as she prayed to God that Johnny didn't hear _any_ of that. Eddie was lucky her hands weren't around his throat…

Eddie shrugged and easily broke her hold, "Eh, just curious. Break a leg you two." The sheep started to walk away like _that_ didn't just happen and while Ash couldn't be more thankful, it all faded when Eddie's voice cut in yet again.

"Oh. Wait. Um, the audience is all yours, but fair warning, my grandma and her friends are all here…"

Now it was time for all the color to drain from Ash's face.

"... **WHAT**!? Nana Noodleman is _here_!? **Tonight**!? Since when!?"

"It's her 90th birthday party and she wanted to see Moon's new talent."

Ash gave him another scathing look.

"What? …Alright, this place has good food and decent entertainment, it had nothing to do with you, but still, Moon was hyping you up like crazy for the past week so you being two hours late AND bringing some random dude off the streets - "

"He's a mechanic with his own business!"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I hope he's good or else Buster ain't gonna be too happy."

"We'll be fine but thanks for your concern, Eddie." Ash muttered dryly, wanting to be on stage than another second in this painfully awkward situation.

"No prob. Good luck out there and try not to get wine glasses thrown at you." the sheep saluted before he disappeared around the corner.

Ash swallowed back a sudden lump; her black guitar's neck tightened in her fist and Johnny's hand squeezed hers slightly. Against her better judgement, she peered up at him and he was smiling.

Face still warm from Eddie and his damn dirty mind, she ignored the desire to return it and instead, pulled him toward the stage.

Johnny followed wordlessly.

The bright lights were like a broiling summer sun as it hit the two animals as they walked out from behind the curtains to where the audience impatiently awaited. The uproar of the pulsating music drowning out anything else before this moment was now deafening silent as she and Johnny stepped onto the center stage. Eyes all on them causing her heart to pulsate painfully against her sternum - and she didn't have an iota of stage fright in her body.

Suddenly, she was so inexplicably terrified of fucking up - her and Johnny both - but before she could utter any such sentiment to the gorilla, he was letting go of her hand and walking toward the piano with such raw determination.

 _Oh,_ _ **hell**_ _no…this was_ _ **not**_ _happening._

But before she could utter a sound, all eyes were on him. Johnny's hands prepped above the ivory keys and he was opening his mouth…

* * *

 **Yes, I'm fully aware I'm evil. ;-3**


	17. Showtime - Part 2

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Showtime Pt. 2**

 _Chapter Summary: With Buster's requirement, Johnny must perform first - alone. Ash hopes not to lose her career over it… Part 2 of 2_

* * *

 **Sorry it took forever but here it goes - Johnny's big performance chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, a HUGE thanks to the lovely thewinterme for helping me decide Johnny's perfect solo song! You're the best! ;-)**

 **It's Sam Smith's "Lay Me Down", if you want to hear it while reading!**

* * *

...Suddenly, Ash was so inexplicably terrified of fucking up - her and Johnny both - but before she could utter any such sentiment to the gorilla, he was letting go of her hand and walking toward the piano with such raw determination.

 _Oh,_ **hell** _no…this was_ **not** _happening._

But before she could utter a sound, all eyes were on him. Johnny's hands prepped above the ivory keys and he was opening his mouth...

It was as if time in that instant slowed to a near stop.

Ash thought perhaps that she was being forced to witness the very death of her career in excruciating slow motion and she could do absolutely _nothing_ to stop it. Anxiety spiked, nervous system firing off multiple warnings but she remained in an utter state of sheer frozen panic in those following seconds. Hands shaking like a leaf around the neck of her guitar as she willed, _begged_ her body to just **move.**

 _She_ _ **needed**_ _to stop him!_

 **Johnny** _ **couldn't**_ **do this!**

Ash internally ordered her body to move; ready and willing to literally tackle the gorilla to the ground if she absolutely had to but her legs and feet refused to obey.

She _couldn't_ _ **move!**_

Last vestiges of her sanity breaking as she watched in bated breath as Johnny opened his mouth with his fingers resting above the ivory keys, Ash gave up on trying to physically close the distance between him.

Instead, she was finally able to unclench her jaw enough to open her mouth but as she was set to loudly admonish his actions in front of a crowd of people, his beautiful voice suddenly poured from his lips. The angelic sound echoing and breaking past the barriers of the frantic heartbeat pulsating deep in her ears and filling the overwhelming silence that had enraptured the audience.

" _...Yes I do. I believe that one day I will be, where I was - right there, right next to you…An' it's hard, the days just seem so dark. The moon - the stars are nothing without you. Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words can explain, the way I'm missing you…"_ Johnny sang, the barest hints of a single piano chord filling the auditorium; merely background to the gentle breathy voice he allowed to slip like a tender prayer echoing past his teeth and into the auditorium.

" _Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside. These tears, they tell their own story. Told me not to cry when you were gone, but the feeling's overwhelmin', it's much too_ _ **strong**_ _…"_ An almost pure accapella performance at first before his hands slowly grew more confident in their musings; confidently hitting the chords with more purpose and grace that Ash would never believe the mechanic possessed until she witnessed it with her own eyes.

 _"Can I lay by your side, next to you? Yooou… "_ Ash's quills prickled as he hit the sudden falsetto beautifully; higher pitched than she could picture his sultry voice capable of and this time, she was perfectly okay with being proven wrong.

" _...An' make sure you're a'right…I'll take care of you. I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight…"_ His voice growing increasingly more confident as he finished out the first chorus.

Seamlessly, Ash broke out of whatever spell she was under; pulling the strap over her shoulder before strumming a gentle, complimentary chord on her guitar that smoothly melded with Johnny's gently piano strokes.

" _I'm reaching out to you, can you hear my call?"  
_

Shock waning, Ash's eyes finally stole a glance at Buster Moon in the audience.

 _"This hurt that I've been through… I'm missing you, missing you like crazy! Yeeeahh, Oohoohoo…"_

The koala's small memo book ever-present in his lap as he frantically scribbled notes down when his pen suddenly stilled on the paper. Buster's blue eyes widening in a blank stare at the paper before slowly rising and staring at the gorilla on stage like every other enraptured audience member surrounding him. It was akin to the same look of bewildered wonderment she knew crossed her expression the first time she heard Johnny sing and damn, it felt good to see on Buster.

 _"You told me not to cry when you were gone - but the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too_ _ **strong**_ _!"_

Eyes drifted from the koala to find Johnny once more, Ash couldn't hide her smile as he hit the keys with such confidence, head and shoulders swaying, foot tapping with the beat as he sang powerfully into the microphone propped atop the piano.

" _Can I lay by your side, next to you? Yooou…and make sure you're a'right. I'll take care of yooou… I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight!"_ Johnny sang powerfully, soulfully; suddenly glancing over her from the corner of his vision during a break in the song; he returned her smile all while his hands continued their task.

Following his lead, Ash played down a stronger chord and Johnny seamlessly fell into step beside her; the intense bridge of the song echoing throughout the auditorium magnificently coupled with Johnny's sultry tones.

" _Lay me down tonight. Lay me by your side… Lay me dooown tonight… Lay me by your_ _side_ _!"_

Suddenly, as if they'd practiced this a million times before, the music stopped. Tiny fingers halted on the guitar strings as Johnny laid on a single piano chord until it faded out naturally. Nothing but his pure voice effortlessly filling the auditorium as he belted the last line into the microphone.

"... _Can I lay by your side…? Next to yooou? Yoooou…"_ Johnny's voice tapered off, a breathy sigh echoing throughout the speakers as the music ended.

Suddenly, there was complete silence.

A nearly uncomfortable lull as the echo of his voice faded into the air around them. Ash hadn't even noticed her breath had been short, the barest exhales from Johnny could be heard from the last vestiges of the microphone as she stared out at the crowd. The fear that had dissipated during his song coming back with a vengeance as she waited for their reaction.

Abruptly, the audience that had been so utterly silent since Johnny first opened his mouth were now launching to their feet in a roar of deafening applause.

Buster Moon standing on his seat, notepad forgotten somewhere on the floor and clapping along with the audience. Eddie stood next to Buster, clapping much slower and when she met his eyes, the sheep flashed her a none-too-subtle wink and smirk that had her face _flaming_.

 _Damn him._

But any slight embarrassment was soon forgotten when she let her eyes slip over the excited crowd's faces. Ash ignored the slight annoyance she felt upon seeing a crowd of beautiful women of various species all loudly screaming at Johnny; hell, even Nana Noodleman and her group of drunk gal pals were all whistling like a bunch of coyotes in the gorilla's direction.

Shaking her head, Ash's eyes finally slipped over to Johnny and she couldn't help bit smirk seeing that his face was absolute crimson under the praise the audience was freely bestowing upon him.

Johnny stood there frozen beside the piano for a few moments not really knowing _what_ to do it seemed before he took a slightly awkward bow and waving rather adorably out at the quieting crowd. Suddenly, his brown eyes were meeting her icy blue. He walked away from his piano to stand next to her on the stage; seemingly waiting for her next move now that it seemed his performance wasn't a total disaster.

A part of her was still somewhat peeved at his brazen move but most of her was just so fucking _proud_. To show it, Ash flashed him her first genuine smile in quite some time - and Johnny instantly returned it.


	18. Duet

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 18**

 **Rated: T**

 **Duet**

 _Chapter Summary: Johnny's solo performance behind them, Ash finds out Johnny is a better duet partner than Lance ever could dream of being._

* * *

 **I'm SO, so sorry this took so long to get out. XD I was debating whether or not to make another chapter of them performing or not and after re-reading the story, I thought it deserved a bit more of them performing together so here ya go.**

 **Most of the rest of this story is well in the works or even complete so just letting you know, we're nearing the end of this story! Probably by chapter 21 if it works out the way I intend. ;-3 Thanks for sticking it out with me!**

 **The end song is "Love Me Anyway" by Pink and Chris Stapleton - one I spontaneously found looking for male/female duets and I love Pink's punk rock style and I ended up liking the song so I thought it would work. I did add a more duet aspect by giving Johnny an extra verse but it seemed unbalanced otherwise; nope no one minds. ;-p Also, ignore the country twang even if I think both of them (Johnny anyway lol) could pull it off.**

* * *

The roar of the audience slowly drowned out and Ash still couldn't take her eyes off of him.

A part of her was still somewhat peeved at his brazen move but most of her was just _so_ fucking proud. To show it, Ash flashed him her first genuine smile in quite some time - and Johnny instantly returned it. If you told Ash yesterday that she'd meet and subsequently perform with a ridiculously handsome gorilla - she would have flipped you off and called you crazy but where she was standing now - she couldn't be more pleased at how her night turned out.

The way the corners of his eyes crinkled or how he smiled with his white canines on full display, she didn't bother masking her own smile and could care less at how seeing such an expression on his handsome face was something she wouldn't mind seeing everyday…

Shaking her head slightly to rid her of such illustrious thoughts, she instead asked, "Ready, Johnny?" while switching her microphone on. The gorilla did the same - not realizing or caring that his end was on before answering her.

"Hell yeah!" His voice echoed loudly throughout the auditorium and even in his mild embarrassment, no one seemed to care. The audience merely laughed and clapped while the cat-calling of Noodleman's geriatric group only intensified as he flashed the crowd an a shy smirk.

Ash just chuckled under her breath before strumming the familiar chords of the first song on their set. A number her and Lance sang together at one point in time but with their relationship crumbled to dust beneath her feet, it held a completely different meaning to her now. Yet this time as the lyrics poured from her throat and Johnny joined in effortlessly for the chorus, she found the pain that was usually there when she sang this set by herself was completely absent. She denied it was because of how Johnny locked eyes with her as they sang; their voiced melding into one and even in the drowning beat of music and the pounding of her lungs from the proximity of the speakers, but even she didn't believe that lie anymore.

Taking a moment, Ash flashed Johnny a tight smile as he continued his verse and she didn't even fight back her blush when he suddenly winked at her.

* * *

It seemed like only seconds had passed, but one song turned into five - the set more than halfway complete and it was during that time when Ash realized how _different_ it was to sing with Johnny.

With Lance, it was always a fight.

Duets for them was more a struggle for dominance. Fingers bruised against the steel strings, proud voice growing hoarse and raw to be heard above the increasing volume on his microphone and speakers until it was glorified screaming over the other. It was not a duet, it was a struggle to come out on top - to prove to him and mostly herself that she deserved to be heard even if he refused that notion one too many times. Pushing her to sing backup rather than by his side even if she fought tooth and nail to stay next to him - a battle no one, especially her, ever won.

Yet a few songs with Johnny proved to be the complete opposite.

Ash didn't have to fight him. His voice was strong, yes, powerful and sensual in his smooth rhythm of his mouth but not overwhelming. His steady dulcet tones and gentle rhythm _melded_ with hers. His voice was working _with_ her - not against her - both of them staying at the same level or giving and taking fluidly unlike the battle waged between her and Lance's every time they performed together. She internally argued perhaps it was because their varying styles and Johnny's milder tone but she knew it was a farce.

Johnny was simply doing what a duet partner was supposed to do - and it shook her to her core that she didn't have to fight anymore. Johnny may have been a talented novice but he even understood how a duet worked...something Lance in all his self-proclaimed "musical genius" never could comprehend. And as they continued, their voices melding effortlessly, Ash slowly felt the hole Lance had left inside of her heart slowly start to stitch itself back together.

* * *

The latter part of their set quickly was coming to an end and Ash had no idea how or why she decided she was comfortable enough with him to humor Johnny with his piano prowess she didn't know existed until he touched the ivory keys. But here she was, nearing the end of their performance, sitting atop the piano and strumming her guitar while Johnny playing along as they shared the microphone between them.

All too soon it seemed, their latest song ended. The last note giving way to the excited audience and their claps and cheers drowning out the abrupt lack of music.

Ash flashed Johnny a quick smile from atop that piano, ready to climb down and finish the last song of their set when Johnny suddenly leaned forward.

In that split second, Ash wondered what he was doing with his handsome face quickly nearing her own. She wondered if he was going to kiss her and she knew right then that even if they were still basically strangers, that she would let him but he pushed past her. His cheek brushing her own and she held back a shiver when his soft gray skin brushed her thin fur and his hot breath skirted over her ear and spines. Something akin to disappointment swirled in her chest but she ignored it when he suddenly spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Hey, uh, before we finish off the set, would ya mind if we sang _'Love Me Anyway'_? I-I think we'd do it well and I know how to play it." Johnny's request was made quietly against her ear and away from their shared microphone where no one but them could hear.

Ash's spines bristled and she swore to herself it was the question and not how good his heated breath felt against her throat that caused it.

But in that horrifyingly abrupt moment, she realized that Johnny must have found her personal playlist she forgot she had on her phone. All her mopey romantic love ballads she found herself listening to; her 'sobbing sad sack' list she made when Lance broke up with her when she was desperately trying to hold on to something as her heart shattered like glass in her chest. A sudden anger at him flared up when she realized he'd seen that list and went through it but she knew if she refused, he wouldn't fight it. She argued that perhaps he requested it simply because it was one of the very few actual duets on that list - but that didn't make the sudden pain constricting in her chest to lessen.

But she reasoned that maybe singing something off that list would finally coerce her to finally delete it and surreptitiously wash Lance out of her subconscious…at least for tonight. And Johnny had been a great sport singing some of her rougher rock pieces so she supposed she could humor him with one song he wanted.

"Sure." she sighed, "Just don't fuck it up," she slowly pulled back from his warmth and she felt her heart slam against her chest when he sent her a dizzying smile.

"I'll try not to," he chuckled.

Ash, realizing this song was purely piano, turned down her guitar before resting her hands well used Fender and watched silently as Johnny looked down at the ivory keys for only a moment before his fingers found their perch and he started playing the song flawlessly.

Would this guy ever cease to amaze her?

" _Even if you see my scars, even if I break your heart; If we're a million miles apart, do you think you'd walk away?"_ Ash slowly sang into their shared microphone, her voice increasing as she grew more comfortable; she was so unused to singing such tender ballads but she pushed through. Left to simply look at Johnny's face and his long fingers moving beautifully over the white keys.

" _If I get lost in all the noise, even if I lose my voice… Flirt with all the other boys, what would you say?"_ She sang with a smile when Johnny's coffee-tinted eyes rose to meet hers and she was surprised she could keep singing with the intense look he was giving her. Astonished was the only word she could describe the look but she doubted that would do it justice.

" _Could you? Could yooou? Could you…love me anyway?"_ her voice tapered off and she opened her mouth to continue, but bit her tongue and held back a smile when Johnny broke in, changing the lyrics flawlessly to the obvious female part.

" _Is it for better or for worse, or am I just your good time boy? Can you still hold me when it hurts, or would you walk away?"_ He sang beautifully regardless, sending her a cheeky smile, his canines gleaming in the intense spotlight and she wasn't sure the ache in her chest was from nervousness anymore.

" _Even if I scandalize you, cut you down and criticize you - "_ She joined him and it still shook her the harmony their voices took on even as they neared the end of their set.

" _Tell a million lies about you, what would you say?"_ she sang by herself before he joined in, _"Could you? Could you? Could you? …Could you love me anyway?"_

" _Aww, could you?"_ Johnny's voice broke away to follow her. _"Could you?"_

" _Could you love me anyway? ...Could you?"_ she finished by herself and listened as he played them to the outro of the song. Mesmerized at his talented fingers and surprised when his eyes were on hers even as the piano and its chords intensified to the bridge of the song.

" _Could you?"_ she sang as Johnny echoed and followed with, _"Ooh, could you still love me?"_

" _Could you?"_ the same pattern continued, their voiced growing stronger, _"Pick up the pieces of me?"_

" _Could yoooou?"_ Ash vocalized the last word loudly, falsetto vibrato melding with Johnny's raspy tones.

" _Could you still love me?"_ Johnny tapered off, their eyes locked on the others as they continued.

" _Could you love me anyway?"_ she sang before they repeated that same bridge. " _Could you?"_

" _Could you catch me when I fall?"_ Johnny's vocals increased as the song demanded and she fought the urge to smile, nearly shaking her head at just how incredible he sounded when he wasn't holding back.

" _Could you?"_ Ash increased her volume, a push and pull as Johnny lowered so her voice would shine through. " _And we rise above it all!"_ their tones and words blending as if they practiced this song a hundred times. _  
_

" _Could you?"_ she rose above his cadence until he throatily sang his final verse. " _And hold me when it hurts…"_ The look in the gorilla's eyes as he completed the last line to leave the rest to her as the song demanded, his fingers pressing on the final chords and watched her with bated breath as her powerful voice echoed through the room. _  
_

" _I can't stay here in the world - could you?…Could you…?"_ She finished the song alone, the soprano note she hit echoing and fading with the piano. Chest heaving, Ash watched the shifting emotions in Johnny's eyes and the soft upturn of his lips as he returned her gaze. His fingers slowly tapering off the piano until silence reigned only lost to the pounding of her heart and the deafening roar of the audience.


	19. Offering

**Rocker and the Mechanic - Chapter 19**

 **Rated: T**

 **Offering**

 _Chapter Summary: After a successful performance, Buster approaches Johnny with an offer._

* * *

 **Another chapter already!? I think it's because I'm** _ **super**_ **close to the end that I got my final wind to get this story done. Only two more chapters to go!  
**

* * *

It was a strange feeling, one she swore she hadn't experienced in _way_ too long. In all her years of performing, Ash **never** ended a set feeling like _this_ before…

Ash was…happy _._

Content.

 _Thrilled!_

Fucking **ecstatic**!

An almost annoying constant pull at the edges of her lips that wouldn't relent and she knew it wouldn't waver anytime soon. Especially now that the audience was on their collective feet and clapping loudly as Johnny and Ash stood side by side. The final song long since faded around them and Johnny suddenly was looking at her like _that_ ; his coffee tinted eyes crinkling on the edges and flashing her the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen.

 _Fuck, she never wanted this feeling to stop..._

But sadly, the cheers slowly wavered when Eddie took to the stage and stood to her right. Calming down the audience with one hoof, the sheep quickly shot her a look she did not want to decipher so she turned back to look gratefully at the audience instead.

"Thanks for sticking around everyone! It was _totally_ worth it though, right?" Eddie spoke confidently into the microphone and, going by the intense reaction from the audience, it was a resounding ' **yes'**. Smiling at them, Eddie suddenly gestured toward the performers in a flourish, "Than be sure to give it up for Ash and our newcomer, Johnny, for providing us with such great entertainment tonight!" he nudged her side was when she realized it was her cue.

Without even thinking, Ash breached the small space between them to grab Johnny's hand. Her tiny fingertips brushing across the callouses at the base of his fingers; the sensation of those rough markings caused her fur to bristle pleasantly. Ignoring her tingling spines, she craned her neck to meet the gorilla's confused eyes.

"Take a bow," she mouthed and Johnny's face lit up in understanding.

Johnny inadvertently scooted toward her before gently grasping her hand. Taking her lead, they both bowed low to the cheering audience.

The crowd 's excitement quieted when Eddie's voice dispersed their cheers, "Thank you all for coming and be sure to come back tomorrow night for some more great live entertainment. Have a goodnight!"

After a final wave, Eddie turned to Ash; motioning to the end of the stage toward the exit, and while she could bask in the spotlight forever, she sent one last wave to the audience before squeezing Johnny's hand and nudging him as Eddie led them both off the stage.

It wasn't until they were back behind the safety of the curtain when she realized she was still holding his hand.

* * *

As soon as they were backstage, it was like a fucking paparazzi rush of crew running here and there; sending the pair congratulatory smiles and waves.

Buster was suddenly there, pushing his way to the front, and Ash had to remind herself that they did fucking _brilliant_ tonight so whatever complaint he had about her changing up the set, tardiness or the fact she brought her own duet partner wasn't going to bother her. But criticizing seemed to be the _last_ thing on Buster's mind as he approached her in a rush of gray and blue.

"Ash!" Buster, completely out of breath from running all the way backstage as fast as he did, approached them. "…Johnny," he acknowledged the gorilla a second later with a disarming smile.

It was only then that Ash noticed how warm one of her hands was and that it was indeed still nestled comfortably against Johnny's palm. Ash gingerly brushed her thumb across his palm before gingerly removing her hand from his grip before Buster realized her slip up but Eddie's eyes latched onto her reddening face knowingly.

"Moon," Ash replied, crossing her arms and waiting for Buster to finally blurt out what she wanted to hear.

Buster's fists were fidgeting by his side before he met her eyes and in a seemingly unbelievably deep sigh later, he acquiesced, "Great job."

"... _and_ …?" she baited her boss in a sing-song voice, missing the confused look Johnny flashed her.

"...And…" Buster sighed, averting his eyes to the floor than toward the ceiling as if asking a higher power for strength before he uttered out in the most pained voice she heard out of him. " _…you were **right**._"

Ash smile stretched eagerly across her face giving him the toothiest smile possible. Ahh, it felt **so** fucking good to be proven right; her only regret was not recording those words to be enjoyed again later.

"...And Johnny," Buster ignored the cocky grin Ash sent by turning his attention toward Johnny.

Johnny flinched at suddenly being addressed in such a serious tone and Ash heard him gulp before muttering, "Um, y-yes, Mr. Buster Moon?"

"...I owe you an apology - I was wrong about you."

Ash's eyes grew wide. Buster Moon admitting his faults not once but _twice_?! Was hell actually freezing over?

"I-It's okay." Johnny stuttered out and as fucking adorable as it was to hear his British accent get thicker the increasingly more nervous he became, Ash was tempted to elbow him. He didn't know that you _never_ apologized to Buster without it biting you in the ass later. But she didn't.

"Ya never heard me singin' before so ya don't really owe me nothin'," Johnny continued with a shrug, "I just appreciate ya giving me a chance to sing tonight."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, dear boy!" Moon trilled, gesturing widely with excited hands, "With a voice like that, you deserve more than just one chance!"

Johnny looked down at the small mammal in confusion, "...Pardon?"

"Johnny!" Moon suddenly grabbed Johnny's large hand and held it in his tiny shaking paws, "My boy, how would you like to join the prestigious Moon Theater Company?"

"I - uh..."

" **You shall do no such thing, Johnny!** " Nana Noodleman's domineering voice suddenly broke through their conversation like a samurai sword through warm butter.

" _Excuse_ me?" Buster Moon was almost hyperventilating by this point and Ash was merely enjoying the show.

" **I** want him. I heard how you admonished the poor boy before the show and you should be _ashamed_ of such behavior." Like a predator after her prey, the elderly sheep's sharp eyes turned toward the towering gorilla with an unsettling smirk crossing her lips, "Now, don't listen to him, darling. Now, how would you like to do performances for me and, occasionally, my dearest friends? I shall pay you handsomely - much more than Mr. Moon could offer a talent such as yours."

"Uh...You don't own a theater, grandma…" Eddie pointed out.

" **Exactly**! What sort of venue do you have?" Moon cried, his face turning ten different shades of outrage while Ash merely bit back a laugh.

Other than the intense drunken haze covering her eyes, Miss Noodleman spoke with the seriousness of a heart attack and eloquence coating every word, "I prefer… _private_ performances at my residence."

"Grandma, you're drunk," Eddie was finally a voice of reason.

"...That may be so, but I know talent when I hear it."

"Uh, grandma? …His face is up there…"

Ash stifled a snort when she seen exactly where Nana Noodleman's eyes were hovering on the statuesque gorilla. The same place Ash just happened to be eye-level with…

"I'm _well_ aware of that, Edward. I was merely appreciating his strong form; such a statuesque man of his caliber would make a _fine_ employee."

" ***cough*** boy toy ***cough*** " Eddie hacked into his hoof but wasn't fooling anyone.

"Miss Noodleman!" Buster cut in, "I think it should be up to Johnny who he decides to work for. Besides, if he worked at _my_ establishment, he'd be getting to work with Ash and it's already obvious how well they work together! And even solo! Especially since he established how well he can play piano! With that kind of talent, he'd be able to branch out doing multiple venues and would have a very successful career working for me! I see big things happening for this boy! **Huge** even!"

"Hogwash!" Nana broke in with a cackle, "That little theater of yours is on its last legs - when was the last time you renovated that place?"

Buster's face turned scarlet before stuttering out, "I just added a few new seats that needed replacing, the overhead lights, sanded and re-stained the hardwood floors of the stage, not to mention - "

"Bandaids, Bandaids, _Bandaids_ , Mr. Moon… I'm well aware of your minuscule upkeep you perform to keep the bank off your back, but with the crumbling foundation and poor sense of management, I fear it won't help much…"

Buster outright growled, his ears stiff as he wagged a finger at the elderly sheep but Eddie placed a hand on his shoulder which stopped him in his tracks.

Johnny, by this point, was just trying to keep up with the argument going on in front of him and Ash. The adrenaline of a kick-ass performance was a hell of a high so it probably wasn't easy.

"Um…" Johnny stuttered out when he found himself at the center of all of this attention. Ash felt a pinch in her chest when he suddenly looked down at her for guidance and she just smiled and shrugged.

 _It would have to be up to him to decide._

Johnny let out a resounding sigh, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck, "I-I'm sorry. I really don't know what ta say. While I sincerely appreciate all the offers - I **really** do - but… ya need to understand, I have a business to run. I can't exactly just drop it to pursue something else."

Moon and Nana Noodleman's face filled with discouragement at Johnny's words, and seeing that, Johnny elaborated.

"I-I'm not saying no exactly! I'm just saying…ya know - _not now_. This is all so **sudden** \- i-if it's alright, I need 'ome time ta think on a decision like this." Johnny finished thickly, hands shaking a bit at his sides and Ash resisted the temptation to reach out and steady it.

"Hmm. I suppose that's reasonable." Nana butted in quickly, "It's been an exceptionally long night after all." Out of nowhere, Nana Noodleman pulled out a card from her purse and handed it to Johnny, "Now, you go home and think about my offer, dearie."

Johnny flashed her a brilliant smile, "I will. Thank you, ma'am."

"It's _Miss_ Noodleman to you…" she outright winked at him before passing by him and Ash didn't even bother hiding her laugh at Johnny's loud **"EEP!"** when Miss Noodleman pinched his ass before sauntering off to her group of drunk friends to her awaiting limo (and hopefully a sober chauffeur to drive the old biddies home).

"...Does this always happen after performances?" Johnny asked, rubbing at his tender bum and Ash couldn't stop the smile from creeping up her cheeks at just how _red_ Johnny's face became.

Ash shrugged a shoulder, "Eh. Typical Friday night." she laughed when his jaw seemed to unhinge. "Just kidding," she clarified with a wink.

"Johnny," Buster made his presence known once again once things quieted, "I can't offer you as much money as she can but what I _can_ offer you is coming from a mind uninfluenced by alcohol." Buster flashed him a smirk and pulled out a business card. "I know you have other responsibilities and I respect that, son, but hearing you tonight - you shouldn't hide your gift from the world. A voice like that deserves to be celebrated. I'm not gonna force you, but just _think_ about it, okay? I'd love to have you on my team."

The tenseness in Johnny's hand fled as he accepted the card.

"Thank you, Mr. Moon."

"Please. Call me Buster," the koala replied, before suddenly, he was gone and Johnny and Ash were left alone backstage.


End file.
